Going undercover
by KateB-fan
Summary: Historia situada durante la tercera temporada. Beckett tiene que ir encubierta en una misión y las cosas se complican. Bueno, es mejor que lo lean, y me cuentan que les pareció! Capítulo 19!
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una nueva historia que se me ocurrió. No se preocupen, seguiré con las otras, pero ya me conocen cuando alguna idea está dando vueltas. Quería compartirla! Gracias por leer y por los mensajes y la paciencia! Disfruten y me cuentan qué les pareció...**

**Going undercover**

Kate suspiró con cansancio. ¿De dónde salían esas nuevas disposiciones? No podía creer que las cosas tuviesen que ser tan complicadas. ¿Y ahora qué?

Espo y Ryan se acercaron al escritorio con intención de interrogarla, pero se dieron cuenta de que las cosas no se habían solucionado.

-¿Entonces?- no pudo aguantarse Ryan.

-Todo igual… Montgomery dice que son reglas y hay que cumplirlas…

-Es una tontería muy grande… somos el equipo que tiene mayor índice de resolución de casos, no nos hace falta que nos entrenen en esto…

-Ryan, esto no es un entrenamiento, es una verdadera misión…

-¿Y con quién irás?- le preguntó Espo.

-Tiene que ser con alguno de ustedes dos…- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio, la posibilidad de que eso le traiga problemas, tanto con Jennie como con Lanie la hacían sentir muy mal.

-Escucha, Kate… Jennie es muy celosa, y aunque sabe que nos tratamos como si fuésemos de la familia, no soportaría que yo pasara días enteros sin verla, contigo, fingiendo que somos una pareja…

-Pero…

-Y ni hablar de Lanie… ella te adora, pero es muy celosa… y nosotros… estamos bien… no te enojes pero…

-¿Pero entonces qué podemos hacer?- dijo Kate con algo de enojo.

-¿Castle?- dijo Espo con voz alentadora.

-No… de ninguna manera… Castle es un civil, conoce poco y nada del procedimiento…

-Pero no tiene una novia celosa… y tampoco le disgustaría la idea…

-No… no… - dijo y sacudió la cabeza- tendré que cuidarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño…

-¿Qué pasa, Beckett? ¿Tienes miedo de que el niño pequeño se meta en tu cama durante la noche?

Kate puso los ojos en blanco y Ryan y Espo miraron hacia el ascensor que se abría, mostrándoles a un Castle sonriente y distendido…

-Buenos días, chicos…- dijo y depositó un café sobre el escritorio de Kate.

-Buenos días…- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio, no quería ni siquiera evaluar la idea.

-¿Te das cuenta de que es un caballero? Sería el novio ideal, Beckett…- dijo Ryan y Espo chocó la mano con él sonriente.

-¿El novio?- dijo Rick sin comprender- ¿de qué hablan?

-Explícale tú, Beckett…- dijo Espo y codeó a Ryan para que se fueran.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Rick con curiosidad, cualquier oración que implicara novio ideal y Beckett le resultaba interesante.

-No es nada…- dijo ella sin mirarlo y se levantó, encaminándose a la sala de descanso.

Como Kate pensó que ocurriría, Rick la siguió y cuando llegó, la encontró preparándose un café…

-Acabo de dejarte tu favorito en el escritorio…- dijo él observándola analítico.

-Es cierto… lo olvidé…- dijo ella con manos temblorosas.

-¿Qué pasa, Beckett?

-Pasa que Montgomery me asignó una tarea y los chicos no quieren cumplirla…

-¿No quieren? ¿Por qué?

-Hay una nueva disposición del departamento, que nos obliga a hacer misiones encubiertas…

-Pensé que era a los que recién salían de la academia…

-Parece que cambió… el hecho es que tengo que ir en misión encubierta a un condominio en las afueras de la ciudad…

-Lo siento…

-Pero tengo que ir con alguien más…

-¿Y los chicos no quieren?

-No…

-De acuerdo… iré contigo…

-No, Castle… esto es para oficiales de la fuerza…

-Pero yo soy tu compañero… ¿cuál es el problema?

-Además… tenemos que fingir que… bueno… vivimos juntos…

-¿Juntos… te refieres a en pareja?

-En pareja…. Sí…

-Por eso los chicos no quieren…

-Exacto…

-Y dime… ¿no puedes negarte?

-No… soy la oficial con rango superior, si nadie quiere, tengo que hacerme cargo…

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe?

-No depende de mi… no creo que puedas… igual te agradezco la intención…

-No te preocupes… hablaré con Montgomery…

-¿Bromeas? Está intransigente… quiere obedecer las reglas…

-Déjamelo a mí…- dijo y Kate no pudo evitar sonreír.

Kate lo vio salir de la sala de descanso y su cuerpo se tensó. ¿Y si en verdad Montgomery aceptaba la intervención de Castle y ella debía fingir que estaba en pareja con él? No… eso era imposible…

Salió de la sala de descanso y observó a Rick charlando con Montgomery. Trató de no pensar y tomó su café. Pensó que quizás algún compañero de otro departamento podría acompañarla… y de pronto sintió que prefería estar con Castle… pero Castle no podría ir…

Sacudió la cabeza y al cabo de un rato, cuando se había sumergido otra vez en el papeleo que debía terminar, lo vio salir de la oficina de Montgomery y caminar hacia su escritorio.

-Te dije que no podrías…- se apresuró a decir ella.

-¿Quién te dijo que no podría?- dijo él sonriente.

-¿Te dijo que sí?

-Me dijo que tenía que consultarlo, pero que le gustaba la idea, sabe que nosotros trabajamos bien…

-Bueno… pero los de arriba no lo permitirán…- dijo Kate un poco más calmada.

-No entiendes… los llamó mientras yo estaba ahí… ellos ya lo autorizaron… concuerdan con él… nosotros tenemos un buen historial de casos resueltos, nos conocemos bien y ellos saben que tú puedes manejarme bien…

-Sobre todo eso…- dijo Kate y sacudió la cabeza.

-Será divertido…- dijo él y se frotó las manos satisfecho.

-Muy divertido…- dijo Kate y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bien… ¿cuándo nos mudamos?

-Mañana a primera hora…- rezongó Kate.

-Iré a preparar mis cosas… querida…- dijo y sonrió con alegría.

-Castle…- dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta- gracias…

-Siempre…- dijo él y se fue.

Kate se quedó mirándolo y sonrió. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando imaginarse siendo su pareja, fingiendo ser su pareja, mejor dicho…

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron de pronto… no, no debía tener esa clase de pensamientos…

-¿Entonces te vas con Castle?- dijo Espo mirándola mirarlo a lo lejos.

-No me queda otra opción…

-Es cierto… tú no quieres para nada irte con él…- dijo Espo y Kate le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Estaré en contacto…- dijo Kate y se levantó. De pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía muchas cosas que preparar y que el papeleo pendiente, ya no tenía la importancia que ella creía.

Se excusó con Montgomery que de inmediato aceptó darle el resto del día libre. Llegó a su casa y armó un bolso con lo que se llevaría. Se encontró eligiendo ropa y se obligó a pensar que todo formaba parte de la misión.

* * *

Cuando estaba por irse a dormir, escuchó el celular y dudó en atender ya que se trataba de Rick.

-Hey…- le dijo él apenas escuchó su voz.

-Hey, Castle…- dijo ella con voz de cansada.

-¿Terminaste de preparar todo?

-Sí… estaba por irme a dormir…

-Bien… te pasaré a buscar mañana temprano…

-Está bien…- dijo ella y bostezó.

-Que descanses… Kate…- dijo algo incómodo.

-Hasta mañana- le contestó ella y cortaron.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kate estaba terminando de desayunar cuando escuchó el timbre.

-Buenos días…- le dijo Rick sonriente y se inclinó a besar su mejilla.

Kate sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y lo miró sin comprender.

-Estoy intentado acercarme y que sea natural… Kate…- dijo él y ella asintió.

-Sí… lo siento… estoy algo incómoda, Castle…- admitió ella.

-Precisamente por eso…- dijo él.

-Bueno… espero acostumbrarme…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Podrías empezar llamándome por mi nombre…

-No lo sé…

-No podrás hacerlo sin proponértelo… créeme…- dijo él y extendió su mano, la colocó sobre el hombro de ella, que se sobresaltó un poco y luego intentó relajarse.

Rick desplazó su mano desde el hombro hasta el brazo y luego tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con ella.

Kate abrió la boca y no dijo nada. Se sentía rara.

-¿Podemos solo… hacer esto en público?- dijo ella tartamudeando y Rick sonrió.

-Estoy intentando que te acostumbres a que yo te toque…

Kate suspiró.

-Bien...- dijo Rick con experiencia- ahora ven aquí…

-¿Adonde?

Rick extendió sus brazos y ella lo miró con incredulidad…

-No voy a abrazarte… C… Rick…

-Oh vamos… nunca he mordido a nadie…

Kate inspiró hondo y lo abrazó. Él la mantuvo en la misma posición durante unos cuantos minutos y luego la soltó.

-¿Qué me dices, Detective?… ¿jugamos a la casita?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado... pronto seguirá. Gracias como SIEMPRE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Gracias por los comentarios de aliento. Siempre me da nervios publicar una nueva historia. Espero que les guste como sigue! **

**Capítulo 2**

Kate bajó del auto con una sonrisa y Rick la siguió sonriente también.

-¿Te quedó todo claro, C… Rick?- le dijo ella mientras abrían la puerta de la casa.

-Cristalino…- dijo él y cuando ella estaba por entrar, la sostuvo del brazo.

-Entremos… el camión de la mudanza debe estar por llegar…

-¿De dónde sacaron los muebles?

-Los alquiló el departamento…- dijo ella y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ops… espero que al menos tengan buen gusto…

-Se supone que tenemos buen nivel económico… - dijo ella y él la miró con intención- ¿entramos o no?

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y cuando Kate quiso acordar, él la había levantado en brazos.

-Castle… - le dijo en voz baja pero terminante- ¿qué haces?

-Entramos a nuestra nueva casa… querida…

-Bájame, ya… no somos recién casados…

-¿Por qué no?- dijo él y recién la bajó luego de trasponer la puerta.

-Sólo… sólo somos una pareja… no hace falta tanto detalle…

-Yo quería que estuviésemos casados…

-Pues, ya estaríamos divorciados…- dijo ella alzando la ceja.

-Disculpen… señores Mc Carthy…- dijo un hombre al entrar.

-¿Amor… estás usando tu apellido de soltera?- reaccionó Rick de inmediato y Kate no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír, sentía que lo odiaba.

-Lo siento… todavía no me acostumbro…- dijo Kate y lo miró de reojo, con ganas de matarlo…

-Soy Terrence… el casero del complejo… me dijeron que el camión de mudanzas está llegando… ¿necesitan ayuda?

-No… muchas gracias- dijo Kate.

-Bien… aquí tienen mi teléfono…- dijo el hombre y les entregó una tarjeta.

-Gracias…- dijo Rick y el hombre se retiró.

Kate esperó que se alejara un poco y lo miró a Rick con rabia.

-Creí que nos habíamos entendido…- dijo cruzada de brazos.

-Yo te entendí perfectamente…

-¿Por qué dijiste que estábamos casados?

-No creí que fuera tan complicado… además salió así…

-Porque tú estás empecinado…

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Apenas puedo acostumbrarme a la idea de tenerte cerca, Castle… casi no puedo llamarte por tu nombre ¿y pretendes que finja ser tu esposa?

Rick la miró y sonrió.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella sin comprender.

-Estamos teniendo nuestra primera discusión de recién casados…

-Basta, Rick… en serio…- dijo Kate a la defensiva.

-¿Viste que no era tan difícil llamarme por mi nombre... Kate?- dijo y alzó la ceja.

-¿Señores Mc Carthy?- dijo un joven desde la puerta.

-En realidad ella era la señorita Mc Carthy hasta hace unos días… ahora es la señora Rogers…- explicó Rick y Kate sintió un escalofrío.

-Bien… sí… son ustedes…

-Somos nosotros, sí…- dijo Rick.

-¿Empezamos la mudanza?- dijo el joven.

-Adelante…- dijo Rick con un gesto de superioridad.

Cuando el joven salió otra vez a la calle, Kate se acercó al oído de Rick y murmuró.

-Recuérdame que te mate luego…- dijo entre dientes y Rick sonrió.

-Sí… querida…- dijo y ella le lanzó una mirada asesina.

* * *

La mañana se les hizo eterna, pero por fin acomodaron todo. No bien los empleados se fueron, Rick preparó un almuerzo ligero y se sentaron a comer.

-Al final quedó todo bien...- dijo ella.

-Tenemos una linda casa...- dijo sonriente él.

-No te emociones, Castle...- Kate puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó él.

-Iremos a conocer gente a la piscina…

-¿A la piscina?

-Sí… es uno de los lugares comunes… ahí podremos conocer a los otros propietarios… tenemos que insertarnos en este condominio, Castle…

-Rick…- dijo él.

-¿Me acompañarás o iré sola?

-¿Trajiste tu traje de baño?

-En realidad planeaba nadar desnuda…

-Mmm…- dijo él con ojos soñadores.

-Por supuesto que lo traje…- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Mmm… creo que también lo disfrutaré…- dijo sonriendo.

-Dime una cosa, Rick…- dijo ella y él sonrió, le costaba acostumbrarse a la idea de que hubiera tanta familiaridad entre ellos- ¿acaso te has propuesto venir para torturarme?

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo él- iré a cambiarme…

-Yo también…

Kate se encerró en el baño y se puso su traje de baño de dos piezas. Ella sabía que no podía quejarse de su cuerpo, pero se sentía algo nerviosa por Rick.

Entró a su habitación buscando algo para ponerse encima y se cruzó con él que salía.

Rick la miró de arriba hacia abajo y ella se sonrojó.

-Avísame cuando termines…- le dijo y él tosió con incomodidad.

-Lo siento…- dijo y trató de enfocarse en sus ojos.

-Iré a buscar algo para ponerme arriba…

-Bien…- dijo y la vio caminar hacia la habitación- no voy a poder hacer esto… no… no voy a poder…- repitió en voz baja.

-¿Vamos?- le dijo ella terminando de arreglarse los hombros del buzo de hilo que apenas sobrepasaba el traje de baño.

El teléfono de Rick comenzó a sonar.

-Oh… Alexis…- dijo y ella se mordió el labio.

-Te espero allí…- le dijo ella y él perdió sus ojos en sus largas piernas mientras contestaba el teléfono.

Rick habló con Alexis y cuando salía vio que Kate había olvidado la crema bronceadora.

La vio a lo lejos, hablando con una pareja, la conversación parecía distendida. Se acercó despacio, pensando en qué podía decir…

-Hey…- dijo ella cuando lo vio llegar y le sonrió de manera especial. Rick sintió electricidad cuando ella lo tocó suavemente, para que se acercara un poco más.

-Te olvidaste la crema…- dijo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Oh… qué tonta…- dijo y bajó la vista.

-No importa… aquí está…- dijo él.

-Por cierto… Ricky… ellos son Amanda y Rob… Amanda… Rob… él es Rick, mi… marido…

-Encantado…- dijo Rick y estrechó sus manos.

-¿Están casados?- dijo Amanda y miró a Rob.

-Bueno… sí…- dijo Kate.

-Como no te vi el anillo…- dijo la mujer.

-Es que…- comenzó a decir Kate nerviosa.

-Amor… otra vez te lo olvidaste en la mesa de luz…- dijo Rick y le tomó la mano.

-Rick…

-Aquí está…- dijo y sacó del bolsillo un anillo en forma de alianza- es que… hace poco que nos casamos y no está acostumbrada…

-Ah… hace poco…- dijo Amanda.

Rick la miró a los ojos y deslizó el anillo. Kate quiso romper el contacto visual, pero supo que era peor y que se pondrían en evidencia. Estaba seria, realmente se sentía incómoda. Rick se inclinó sobre ella y besó su mejilla quedándose un momento cerca.

-Siento habérmelo olvidado…- dijo Kate en un arranque de coraje.

-Estás perdonada…- dijo él y sonrió.

* * *

**Todavía están muy incómodos... me gusta escribir esta historia... espero que les esté gustando leerla. Exámenes a la vista. Espero poder actualizar pronto! Gracias por el apoyo! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-Bueno, chicos… los dejamos para que tengan su primer momento romántico aquí en la piscina…- dijo Amanda y tomó de la mano a su pareja y luego de sonreír amagaron a irse.

-Espero que no tengan nada que hacer el sábado por la noche… organizamos una fiesta de bienvenida para ustedes aquí mismo… a la noche…- dijo Rob.

-Ah…- dijo Kate sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Pero… mira qué lindo, amor…- dijo Rick y miró a Kate- por supuesto que estaremos aquí…

-Aquí estaremos…- dijo Kate todavía incómoda por la comodidad de Rick.

Rick la tomó de los hombros por detrás y apretó un poco las manos mientras Amanda y Rob se iban.

-Relájate un poco, amor…- dijo él por temor a que lo oyeran y Kate se soltó suavemente de él.

-C… Rick… ¿qué te pasa?- dijo y sonrió a una pareja que los saludó de lejos.

Rick tomó la crema bronceadora y la llevó a Kate hasta una reposera. Kate se sentó y se tensó un poco cuando reparó en las intenciones de él.

-Escucha…- dijo él mientras deslizaba las manos suavemente por la espalda de Kate- esto no saldrá bien si todo el tiempo estás a la defensiva… - agregó con tranquilidad.

-¿A la defensiva?- dijo ella por lo bajo mientras cerraba los ojos. Él parecía masajearla en lugar de solo pasarle crema.

-Cada vez que me acerco saltas… eso no puede ser, Kate… tienes que relajarte…

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Parece que tú tuvieras todo planeado… ¿recuerdas todo lo que hablamos en el auto?

-Sí… por supuesto…

-¿Entonces por qué inventaste que estábamos casados?

-No lo sé… me pareció más creíble…- le dijo él y deslizó las manos hacia abajo, acariciando la espalda baja de ella que se sobresaltó -¿ves lo que te digo?

-¿Más creíble que tú y yo estamos casados? ¿De dónde salieron las alianzas? Tenías todo planeado…- dijo con rabia.

Rick se levantó de donde estaba y se agachó frente a ella para mirarla a los ojos.

-Kate… por favor… estoy poniendo toda mi energía para que esto salga bien… recuerda nuestra misión… lo estamos haciendo bien…- dijo y apoyó una mano en la cara de ella, que lo miró con algo de cansancio y cerró los ojos- así… exactamente eso… confía en mí, Kate… te prometo que no te arrepentirás…

-Ya lo estoy haciendo…- le dijo ella y cuando abrió los ojos, él la miraba con intensidad.

-Ya verás que nos reiremos de esto pronto…- dijo él y se inclinó sobre ella, apoyando sus labios en su mejilla, casi con ternura y Kate, de alguna manera le agradeció el gesto.

Cuando él separó la cara, Kate le sonrió y él la miró con intención.

-Nos están mirando…- se excusó ella entre dientes y él suspiró con resignación.

-Bien…- dijo él y rozó varias veces su nariz con la de él, estaban imposiblemente cerca y Kate sabía que los observaban. Cuando él se apartó un poco, se arrepintió y depositó un beso en la comisura de los labios de ella.

-No te pases…- le advirtió ella y él sonrió.

-Creo que iré a refrescarme un poco…- dijo y besó su frente antes de irse.

Kate lo observó de lejos y sonrió. Estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a la idea de tener a Castle cerca.

Se mordió el labio cuando se dio cuenta de que como Josh estaba de viaje, ella no había hablado con él. Y más allá de lo que estaba ocurriendo con Castle, aunque fuese solo producto de su trabajo encubierto, ella sabía positivamente que con Josh las cosas no estaban bien y probablemente cuando él volviera, tuvieran esa charla que debían haber tenido siglos atrás y dejar las cosas como estaban mejor, con ellos haciendo su vida por separado…

Lo miró a lo lejos divertirse en el agua y se imaginó teniendo el coraje de reunirse con él, pero por supuesto no se animó.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, le hizo señas y se fue a la casa.

Él apareció un rato después, todo mojado y ella casi tiene un ataque cuando vio que él dejaba todo el suelo mojado a su paso.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le dijo desde la cocina, estaba preparando algo de cenar.

-Lo siento…- dijo él cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

-Bien… ¿cenamos?- le dijo ella tratando de no mirarlo.

-Me daré una ducha si no te molesta…- dijo él y ella asintió.

Unos minutos más tarde, Kate estaba distraída sirviendo los platos cuando él apareció sin hacer ruido y la abrazó tomándola de la cintura.

Increíblemente, Kate no se sobresaltó, pero sí se sintió algo extraña.

-Esto sale cada vez mejor…- le dijo él al oído.

-Sí…- dijo ella y giró en redondo para mirarlo. Rick se perdió en sus ojos un momento y ella también lo hizo.

-Me alegra mucho…- dijo y acarició la cara de ella suavemente.

-A mí también…- concordó ella- dime algo… ¿Gina está de acuerdo con todo esto?

-Estamos en un impass… digamos que no le importa demasiado… ¿qué hay de Josh?

-Está de viaje, no me pareció justo decírselo por teléfono…

-Ah…

-No durará mucho… nuestra relación, digo… hace mucho que no estamos bien- dijo ella algo incómoda- pero no me gustaría que dijera que fue por esto…

-No… por supuesto…- dijo él y sonrió- si necesitas hablar, desahogarte, lo que sea…

-Lo sé… gracias, C… Rick…

Se sentaron a comer y ella agradeció un poco de silencio. Luego, se movieron hacia el sillón a mirar la televisión, estaban cerca, pero no pegados y él la observó con atención varias veces.

-Kate…- dijo él.

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo darte un beso?- le dijo y ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Para qué?

-Para practicar… quiero decir… para que sea natural, en caso de tener que hacerlo en público…

-No será necesario…- dijo a la defensiva ella.

-Es solo un beso…

-Es traspasar un límite sin necesidad…- insistió ella.

-Kate…- dijo él y se acercó despacio, totalmente focalizado en sus labios.

-No es necesario, Rick… en serio…

-Pero…- iba a insistir él y ella lo cortó.

-¿Vamos a dormir?

-¿Juntos?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?- dijo ella molesta.

-Bien…- dijo él luego de suspirar.

-Y mejor que no te recuerde, señor Castle que…

-Duermes con un arma… es cierto…- dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Así es…- dijo ella y sonrió brevemente.

-Espero que no te arrepientas en mitad de la noche y vengas a buscarme para que te abrace…

-Olvídalo… buenas noches, Rick…- dijo ella con voz calma.

-Buenas noches, amor…- dijo y la vio fruncir la nariz.

Rick apagó las luces y cuando pasó al lado de la habitación en donde estaba Kate se preguntó si alguna vez podría darse el lujo de pasar una noche con ella, aunque solo fuera durmiendo… o mirándola dormir…

* * *

**Se están acostumbrando demasiado rápido diría yo... veremos como sigue esto... gracias por leer, como SIEMPRE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Kate se despertó de golpe con la sensación de haber tenido un mal sueño. Intentó calmarse, tratando de no acordarse para no empeorar su estado.

Recordó que Castle estaba a unos metros y que se encontraba a salvo. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo… ¿estaba a salvo porque Castle estaba a unos metros?

Dio varias vueltas en la cama sin poder dormirse. Finalmente se levantó y caminó en puntas de pie, luego de salir de la habitación para prepararse un vaso de leche tibia, eso era lo que funcionaba cuando no podía dormir.

Rick escuchó un ruido y abrió los ojos. Parecía mentira que en su casa durmiera tan profundamente que nada lo despertaba y ahora, que Kate rondaba la casa en puntas de pie, se había despertado…

No se movió, solo la observó moverse a ella. Estaba oscuro y ella se dirigió a la cocina y aún con la luz de entraba por la ventana, él pudo distinguir su camisolín bastante corto.

Sus largas piernas eran imposibles de no mirar y Rick sintió una agradable sensación de calor. Se acomodó en el sillón todavía mirándola de lejos y pudo divisar a la distancia, el reflejo del anillo que él le había dado.

Sonrió recordando el momento en que lo había deslizado en su dedo. Su mirada en la de ella. Kate lo había conservado puesto…

Pensó en alguna excusa para levantarse, quería estar ahí con ella. Quería mirarla, quería estar cerca.

Se movió un poco más, haciendo ruido, lo que menos quería era asustarla.

De inmediato, la vio moviendo la cabeza en dirección a él, notando que estaba despierto.

Rick se acercó despacio, rascándose la cabeza, fingiendo que se había despertado recién.

-Hey…- le dijo bostezando.

-Lo siento… ¿te desperté?

-No hay problema… ¿pasó algo?

-Solo… no me podía dormir… tuve una pesadilla…

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes… ¿por qué no vas a dormir?- insistió ella.

-Estoy bien… ¿qué soñaste?

-No me acuerdo… pero sé que no fue bueno…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu cama?

-Castle…- dijo en tono de advertencia ella.

-Sin segundas intenciones… - dijo y puso los ojos en blanco- además…- agregó y tomó su mano, jugando un momento con el anillo de ella- soy tu esposo…

-En tus sueños…- le dijo ella sonriendo y se sentó en una de las banquetas altas.

Rick miró sus piernas cruzadas y luego alzó las cejas.

-De hecho en mis sueños no hace falta que sea tu esposo…

-Castle…- otra advertencia.

-¿Qué?- dijo él a la defensiva, algo divertido.

-Esto es un trabajo encubierto… solo eso… grábatelo en la cabeza…- dijo ella algo molesta… o mejor dicho, incómoda.

-Es cierto…- dijo deslizó una mano por la rodilla de Kate, y ella lo miró con terror.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada… solo… podrían estar mirándonos…- dijo divertido.

-Ah, sí… claro… a oscuras y en mitad de la noche…- dijo ella con fastidio.

-Uno nunca sabe…- dijo y se acercó un poco más.

-Realmente estás disfrutando de esto…- dijo ella.

-No tiene nada de malo…-dijo él sonriente- es más… creo que tú deberías disfrutarlo también.

-Bien…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Lo harás?- dijo él ansioso.

-Lo haré…- dijo ella y se levantó- me voy a la cama…- le dijo al oído y Rick sintió que tendría un ataque cardíaco cuando ella pasó a su lado, rozándolo a propósito.

Rick se quedó sin aire. ¿Había hecho ella lo que él creyó que había hecho?

-Kate…- su voz sonó lastimosa y Kate sonrió sin mirarlo.

-Hasta mañana… amor…- dijo mientras se iba a la habitación.

Rick tragó saliva y se obligó a calmarse. Se fastidió cuando, mientras la miraba irse, sintió que su reacción corporal a ella, lo mantendría despierto un buen rato.

* * *

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír cuando, un par de horas más tarde, lo vio aparecer en la cocina, motivado por el intenso aroma a café y huevos revueltos.

-Buenos días…- le dijo él.

-Hey…- dijo ella- ¿dormiste bien?

-Digamos que tardé un poco en dormirme anoche…- dijo y ella sonrió.

-Siento haberte despertado…

-No hay problema…

Rick se desperezó un poco y Kate, que se había dado vuelta para entregarle una taza de café, pestañeó varias veces al observar su erección matutina bastante visible por debajo de sus bóxers.

Él se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y a pesar de sentirse algo inhibido, disfrutó del momento.

Esa nueva intimidad entre ellos valía la pena todo el esfuerzo.

El teléfono sonó y la sacó de un momento incómodo justo cuando Rick estaba dispuesto a hablar.

-Beckett… sí… bien… por ahora todo normal… solo nos ajustamos a la situación y tratamos de encajar en el lugar… sí, por supuesto señor… está bien… adiós…- dijo y cortó.

Rick la miró cuestionándola.

-Era Montgomery… todavía no hay pistas de a quién debemos acercarnos…

-Bien… esperemos un poco más…

-No queda otra opción…

-Bien… ¿qué haremos hoy?

-No hay muchas opciones si queremos conocer gente de aquí…- dijo Kate sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Otra vez la piscina…- suspiró Rick como si eso le molestara.

-Uf… qué trabajo tan cruel nos ha tocado…- dijo ella a manera de broma y él sonrió.

-Tendré que hacer el esfuerzo de volver a verte en traje de baño y pasarte crema por la espalda…

-Ya lo creo que será un esfuerzo…- dijo ella siguiéndole la corriente- termina de desayunar… iré a cambiarme…- le dijo y él asintió.

Cuando estuvieron listos, salieron hacia la piscina y vieron que había un poco más de gente que el día anterior. Seguramente porque era sábado y muchos no trabajaban… salvo ellos, por supuesto…

Un hombre se les acercó sin poder ocultar su interés por Kate y ella entrelazó los dedos con Rick, desconfiada de su apariencia.

-¿Ustedes son la pareja que recién se muda al complejo, verdad?- dijo amablemente, pero devorando a Kate con la mirada.

-Sí… - dijo Rick algo incómodo.

-Mi nombre es Dennis, vivo en la casa de al lado…

-Encantados…- dijo Kate y trató de sonreír, algo incómoda.

-Lo siento… ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?- le dijo Dennis casi sin registrar la presencia de Rick.

-Lo dudo…- dijo Kate nerviosa- pero todo es posible…

-Si es así, ya me acordaré…- dijo el hombre- ¿cuál es tu nombre?- le dijo a Kate.

-Kate… y él es Rick… mi marido…- dijo Kate.

-Kate…- repitió Dennis e inclinó la cabeza, mirándola de costado, tratando de recordar de donde la conocía.

-Hey, Dennis… no te pongas pesado con los nuevos vecinos…- dijo Rob desde lejos.

-Lo siento…- dijo Dennis y luego de una reverencia a Kate- nos vemos esta noche…- dijo y se fue a sentar en una reposera más alejado.

Kate miró de reojo a Rick, que alzó la mano para saludar a Rob y Amanda que llegaban.

-Qué tipo raro…- dijo Rick algo incómodo.

Amanda y Rob llegaron hasta donde estaban ellos y Rick tomó a Kate por los hombros.

-¿Pudieron dormir bien?

-Sí… increíble…- dijo Rick tratando de borrar las imágenes de Kate en camisón.

-¿Preparados para esta noche?

-Por supuesto…- dijo Rick y Kate asintió.

-Les hemos hablado a todos de la hermosa pareja que hacen… serán el centro de todas las miradas…

-Fascinante…- dijo Rick y apretó a Kate en sus brazos para que ella, si fuese posible, no reaccionara…

Kate sonrió y Rick supo que era por compromiso, ya estaban ahí, ahora tendrían que actuar lo mejor que pudieran…

* * *

**Próximamente, la fiesta! Sigo pronto y gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Kate se miró al espejo y se mordió el labio con impaciencia. Se sentía insegura, no se creía capaz de representar el papel de esposa delante de tanta gente. Tenía miedo de cometer un error irreparable y poner la operación e incluso a ellos mismos en peligro.

Tenía puesto un vestido sencillo, color morado y sandalias altísimas, como siempre. El cabello, como había aprendido que a Rick le gustaba, suelto, con las puntas algo onduladas cayendo suavemente por debajo de sus hombros.

Terminó con un maquillaje suave y sintió las manos de Rick sobre sus hombros y lo vio aparecer tras ella en el espejo.

-¿Estás bien?- le dijo él, estaba cerca, pero sin incomodarla.

-Creo que sí…- dijo ella con seriedad.

-No estés nerviosa, Kate… lo haremos bien… nosotros podemos hacerlo bien…- dijo y se acercó a ella, colocando sus manos en la cintura y asomando su cabeza por sobre su hombro. El gesto fue tierno y ella lo recibió bien.

-Puede ser…- dijo ella sin mucho convencimiento.

-Míranos… somos creíbles…- dijo y besó su mejilla con ternura.

-¿Y si no nos creen?

-Nos encargaremos de hacerlos cambiar de opinión.

-Rick…- dijo ella y él la miró. Pero a ella no le alcanzó con mirarlo en el espejo.

Kate giró en redondo y lo miró a los ojos.

-Confía en mí…- le dijo él y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Bésame…- le dijo en voz baja y él abrió los ojos sin comprender.

-¿Qué?

-El otro día… yo… no me di cuenta de lo que me decías… pensé que no sería necesario… pero hoy... necesito sentirme confortable contigo… y si no hacemos esto… y todo sale mal...- la expresión en los rasgos de Kate cambió y RIck pudo ver la cantidad de emociones encontradas.

-Kate…

-Es cierto que… entre nosotros hay una tensión desde… siempre… y si tenemos que actuar como una pareja frente a todos, se darán cuenta… es inevitable… no pasa por acostumbrarnos a estar en contacto, debe haber un poco más de intimidad…

-¿Ahora tiene que ser?- dijo él mirando la hora con nerviosismo.

-¿Cuándo sino?

-Bien…- dijo él, se humedeció los labios y se inclinó mirando los de ella- no…

-Rick…- insistió ella y al ver que él no se decidía le dijo sobre su boca- pensé que habías querido hacer esto desde que me conoces…- sonrió y jugó con sus labios, rozándolo suavemente, casi sin que él pudiera sentirla.

-¿No te arrepentirás?- le dijo casi sin fuerzas.

-Quizás… yo también lo haya querido desde el principio…- le dijo, su aliento cálido acariciándolo.

Rick se inclinó hacia adelante y atrapó sus labios con delicadeza. El desconcierto inicial dio paso a la necesidad y Rick se encontró abrazándola mientras ella entrelazaba sus dedos en el cabello de él.

Rick se movió con destreza sobre los labios de Kate y unos segundos más tarde, la escuchó suspirar y entreabrirlos para él.

Y cuando quiso acordar, era Kate quien lo besaba impetuosamente, dejándolo sin aire.

Unos segundos más tarde se separaron y Kate miró hacia abajo, algo incómoda.

-Increíble…- dijo él con dificultad para respirar.

-Bien… ahora sí…- dijo ella y sonrió con timidez.

-¿Estás segura?- le dijo él.

-Esto era lo que necesitábamos…- dijo giró, dándole la espalda para arreglar su maquillaje.

-¿Es todo?- dijo él que se había quedado con ganas de más.

-Olvídalo…- dijo y sonrió ¿lo estaba seduciendo?

-Sin embargo yo creo que…- intentó él.

-Así está bien…- dijo ella y se puso más seria.

* * *

Escucharon música afuera y decidieron salir. Rick la tomó de la mano y Kate suspiró, casi acostumbrada a su cercanía.

Se encontraron con Rob y Amanda, que les presentaron a unas cuantas personas más. Michael y Sofía, Tom y Laura, Vincent y Jenny y también estaba Judy, una mujer viuda que al parecer vivía sola. Algunos de ellos tenían hijos, que por supuesto, no estaban presentes…

-¿A qué se dedican?- preguntó Laura interesada. Kate miró a Rick de reojo y esperó que él no inventara, ella había acordado con él todo eso.

-Bueno… ambos trabajamos en publicidad…- dijo Kate y miró a Rick para corroborar que él asentía.

-Por fin alguien diferente…- acotó Michael- aquí todos trabajamos en finanzas.

-¿Juntos?- siguió Laura.

-En realidad juntos pero no tanto… Ricky es uno de los creativos… yo estoy en la parte legal…

-¿Abogada?- intervino Dennis, que todavía la miraba con interés a Kate.

-Así es…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-¿Y cómo es que se conocieron? ¿En el trabajo?

-En realidad fue en un bar…- dijo Rick y Kate tuvo un cambio de ritmo en su corazón. ¿qué demonios inventaría Castle esta vez?

-Rick…- jadeó sonriendo, tratando de disimular.

-Esta mujer que ven aquí… estaba tomando unos tragos con sus amigas… y yo pasaba por ahí, sin darme cuenta de nada… lo increíble fue que ella se apartó de su grupo y me sacó a bailar. Y cuando quise acordar… estábamos en el baño… se imaginarán haciendo qué…- Rick sonrió satisfecho y Kate lanzó una carcajada.

-Estaba un poco borracha…- dijo ella y se sonrojó, algunas miradas cómplices no la hacían sentir tan incómoda.

-Ya lo creo… una mujer increíble como ella… yo no podía creer que estuviera conmigo…

-Y luego de eso me propusiste casamiento…- dijo ella con los ojos centelleantes y Rick se perdió en ellos un instante.

-Así es…- dijo Rick y sonrió.

-Pero yo no acepté…- dijo Kate y frunció la nariz.

-Tres años me llevó convencerla de que no tuviera miedo, de que yo era el hombre de su vida…- dijo con sus ojos en ella, mientras todos los observaban.

-Y finalmente lo hice… y aquí estamos…- dijo y sonrió.

-Linda historia…- dijo Judy que se había mantenido callada hasta ese momento.

-Dime, Kate…- dijo Sofía- ¿cambió algo entre ustedes para que lo aceptaras o lo aceptaste por cansancio?

Kate miró a Rick, un poco más distendida, aunque él hubiese cambiado toda la historia.

-Rick es muy creativo…- dijo y alzó la ceja- no tienen idea de la cantidad de cosas que hizo para convencerme…- se acercó a él y cuando todos creyeron que besaría su mejilla, Kate mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, por un lado, como un gesto íntimo, pero por otro, un poco como venganza.

Rick la miró con deseo y Kate sonrió.

-¿Tomamos algo?- dijo Vincent y todos se movieron hacia una mesa improvisada en donde había algo de comida y cerveza.

Rick la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

-Kate…- dijo él en voz baja, mientras caminaban.

-Hablamos en casa… amor…- dijo ella y lo miró de costado, mordiéndose el labio con ansiedad.

* * *

**Bueno, después del beso y las historias en común me parece que algunos ya se están pasando de acostumbramiento! Jaja! Espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por seguirla!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Rick miró a Kate a lo lejos y sonrió. Por un momento se imaginó que la historia que ellos estaban viviendo podía ser perfectamente cierta. Su racionalidad lo golpeó y también pensó que todo eso era para cumplir con su misión de la mejor manera.

Ella charlaba sonriente con dos de las mujeres que les habían presentado, Sofía y Jenny. Rick no pudo evitar acariciarla con la mirada y sintió una oleada de calor ya familiar cuando ella giró la cabeza, e intuyendo que él la miraba, le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

¿Acaso ella sabía que al hacer eso… y todo lo que venía haciéndole, lo dejaba reducido a nada? Rick no podía negar que tenía sentimientos por ella, pero desde que Josh estaba en su vida, había perdido un poco las esperanzas. Pero cuando apareció esta posibilidad del trabajo encubierto, se descubrió planeando una vida juntos, aunque solo fuera para cumplir con su trabajo.

Había salido a comprar las alianzas… y se había permitido soñar… y ella, que en general era mucho más controlada, se estaba dejando llevar también. ¿Era una excelente profesional o estaba aprovechando para saldar viejas cuentas con él?

Porque ella tenía muy en claro que él disfrutaba de todo lo que estaban viviendo, pero se había entregado totalmente en ese beso que ella misma le había propuesto… y luego realmente había estado más relajada e incluso le había seguido la corriente con la historia, aunque Rick sabía que quería matarlo.

Rick se obligó a no seguir pensando y cuando se disponía a acercarse a ella, subieron el volumen de la música y se encontró bailando con todo el grupo de gente.

Kate estaba lejos y seguía sonriendo mientras algunos de los hombres le hablaban. Cada tanto lo miraba, haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien y también queriendo demostrar que él realmente le importaba, por lo menos ante la vista de los demás…

La música cambió un rato después y las parejas se acomodaron, abrazándose para bailar románticamente. Rick miró hacia donde estaba Kate y de pronto vio a Dennis acercarse a ella e invitarla a bailar.

No supo qué hacer, tampoco podía actuar como el hombre de las cavernas y golpearlo, pero lo cierto es que Rick tuvo ganas de hacerlo, por impedirle la posibilidad de tenerla cerca sin tener que dar excusas.

Cuando los miraba sin saber qué hacer, se encontró bailando con Judy, que le sonrió con algo de lástima.

-Yo en tu lugar no le quitaría la vista de encima a tu esposa… Dennis se ha obsesionado sistemáticamente con todas las mujeres del complejo. Y creo que hasta llegó a tener una relación con Marianne, la chica que vivía en donde ustedes viven ahora…

-Bueno… no creo que pueda evitar que bailen…- dijo Rick incómodo.

-Puedes acercarte y quitársela en la próxima canción… pero no te preocupes…- le dijo a mujer- tu esposa solo baila con él por cortesía…

-¿Le parece?- le preguntó Rick.

-Se nota que está muy enamorada de ti…

-¿Sí?- dijo Rick y sonrió involuntariamente.

-Con solo ver cómo te mira…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Rick sonrió y se quedó pensativo. Cuando la canción cambió, Judy lo dejó libre y se acercó a Kate y Dennis.

-Lo siento, Dennis, pero quiero bailar con mi esposa…- dijo y Kate lo miró agradecida.

Dennis le arrojó una mirada asesina y luego de sonreírle a Kate, la dejó en libertad y se fue a sentar.

-Gracias…- murmuró Kate al oído de él cuando Rick la tomó entre sus brazos y la acercó a su cuerpo.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Rick con los ojos cerrados, acomodándose a tenerla tan cerca.

-No me gusta… creo que estaba borracho… y en un momento deslizó su mano hacia abajo e intentó… tocarme…

-Voy a matarlo…- dijo Rick entre dientes y ella se separó y lo miró a los ojos.

-No nos podemos distraer con esto, Rick… hey…- dijo cuando él apretaba los dientes- estoy bien… y tú estás aquí…- le sonrió.

-Está bien…- dijo sin dejar de mirarla y tratando de calmarse.

-Estuve hablando con las chicas y me contaron de la mujer que vivía en nuestra casa…

-Marianne…

-Así es… dicen que tuvo una relación con Dennis… ellas no pueden explicarse cómo…

-Eso parece…

-¿Quién te contó?

-Judy… estuve bailando con ella… - dijo Rick.

-Ah… qué galán… seguro no podrá dormir esta noche…- dijo ella y luego hundió la nariz en el cuello de él, algo incómoda.

Rick cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, vio a Dennis observándolos de lejos.

-Kate…

-Nos está mirando, ¿verdad?- dijo ella.

-Deberíamos investigarlo…- dijo él.

-Se lo diré a Montgomery… Dios… quiero irme de aquí…

-Pero es nuestra fiesta…- cayó en cuenta él.

-Ya he hablado todo lo que podía… por ahora, salvo Dennis, no veo nada raro…- insistió ella.

-Bien… sígueme la corriente entonces…- dijo él y cuando ella iba a preguntar, sintió que él la apretaba aún más contra su cuerpo y que deslizaba sus labios hacia su cuello.

Kate reaccionó sin meditarlo demasiado y suspiró. Rick se separó un momento y la miró a los ojos. Kate lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó impetuosamente. Entonces fue el turno de Rick, de suspirar.

El ímpetu del beso no tardó en llamar la atención de los demás, que los miraron con curiosidad.

Rick deslizó ambas manos por la espalda de Kate y las dejó en su espalda baja, su pelvis en contacto con el de ella.

Tenía que hacer algo, el deseo que tenía por ella se estaba comenzando a notar. La tomó de la nuca y la separó. Ella lo miró a los ojos con deseo y para su sorpresa, sonrió.

Rick sintió que lo estaban observando y sonrió, mirando hacia el costado.

-La pasión sigue intacta…- dijo y obtuvo algunas miradas cómplices.

-Chicos… muchas gracias por la bienvenida…- dijo Kate y le sonrió a todos.

-Ahora… si nos disculpan…- dijo y alzó la ceja, como resaltando lo obvio.

Todos se acercaron a saludar y cuando Rick y Kate caminaban la corta distancia que los separaba de su casa, él entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y le sonrió.

-Ese beso fue totalmente innecesario… pero me encantó…- le dijo y ella lanzó una carcajada nerviosa.

* * *

Entraron a la casa y él supo que tenían que hablar.

-Kate…

-No digamos nada, Rick… las cosas están saliendo bien… tengo que admitir que no nos tenía nada de confianza, pero estoy satisfecha…

-Bien…- dijo y sonrió, estaban cerca de la ventana y todavía podían ver a las otras parejas bailando- solo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien… y… oh, no…- dijo y ella lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

-Dennis está mirándonos desde afuera…- Kate desvió la cabeza sonriente y lo vio.

-Bien…- dijo y se acercó a él- lo siento…- dijo y cuando él iba a preguntarle a qué se refería, Kate lo miró y se mordió el labio, deslizando sus dedos y desabotonando su camisa.

-Kate…- dijo él.

-Lo siento… de verdad…- dijo ella y se inclinó, besando su pecho cuando logró terminar.

-Por favor…- dijo y la tomó de la nuca y la miró. Kate entreabrió sus labios y lo miró con deseo- todo tiene un límite…- le dijo y la besó impetuosamente mientras Kate intentaba decodificar hasta donde cada uno estaba actuando…

* * *

**Las cosas FINALMENTE se pusieron intensas... veremos como sigue esto. No me maten, solo lean! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Kate suspiró en el beso y él deslizó el cierre del vestido de ella hacia abajo, solo un poco. Permitió que sus dedos danzaran por su piel suave y la empujó suavemente.

Caminaron torpemente y Kate se dio cuenta de que iban hacia la habitación. Al pasar por el pasillo, Rick apagó las luces y juntó fuerzas para soltarla.

-Bien hecho, detective…- dijo él casi sin poder reponerse y Kate sonrió algo incómoda no bien entraron a la habitación.

-Sí…- dijo y lanzó una risita nerviosa.

-¿Crees que se habrá ido?

-No creo que tenga ganas de quedarse… pero por las dudas… puedes quedarte un rato…- le dijo y miró hacia un costado, algo nerviosa.

-¿Me invitas a quedarme?- le preguntó él y ella asintió.

-¿Por qué no? Estamos casados…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

El achicó los ojos, tratando de no imaginarse nada de eso…

-Hey, Castle…- dijo ella y él la miró- de verdad quiero agradecerte por estar aquí conmigo, sé que esto, a pesar de que parece placentero, no es tu obligación y sin embargo estás aquí…- dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-Es muy placentero… estoy cumpliendo un sueño…- dijo y la miró con intensidad.

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo ella y sintió que se estremecía.

-Siempre quise hacer trabajo encubierto…- dijo él y ella lo miró con algo de desilusión.

-Claro…- dijo Kate.

-Y también pretender que estamos casados…- dijo y sonrió.

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo ella y alzó ambas cejas, como si no tuviera importancia que lo dijera- de verdad… gracias…

-Siempre…- dijo él.

-¿Te enojas si me acuesto a dormir?

-No… para nada…

-¿Puedes… puedes darte vuelta para que pueda cambiarme?

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo él y giró, dándole la espalda.

-Bien… un último favor…- dijo ella y él inclinó la cabeza, dándole a entender que la escuchaba- ¿me ayudas con el cierre del vestido?

-¿No puedes?

-Se trabó recién cuando lo bajaste…

-Entiendo…- dijo y ella giró para que él la ayudara.

Rick apretó los labios ante la vista de su espalda y el cierre a medio bajar. Colocó sus manos en ella, intentando bajar el cierre sin éxito.

-¿No puedes?

-No… lo siento…- dijo él y lo intentó una vez más, tirando suavemente para no romperlo.

-Dios…- dijo Kate y Rick vio como los músculos de su espalda se tensaban.

-No sé qué hacer…- dijo Rick con culpa.

-Rómpelo…- dijo ella luego de suspirar.

-¿Quieres que lo rompa?

-Si no hay otra opción…- dijo ella.

-Espera… ponte de frente…- dijo él.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella.

-Hazme caso…- dijo y ella obedeció.

Rick pasó ambas manos por debajo de los brazos de ella, con su mano derecha tomó el cierre y la izquierda la apoyó contra su piel, para asegurarse de no lastimarla.

Kate cerró los ojos, era increíble tenerlo tan cerca. Rick se asomó por sobre el hombro de ella y tiró suavemente del cierre. Pareció moverse, pero no fue así.

-Rick por favor, rómpelo… - dijo ella con fastidio.

-No puedo…

-¿Por qué no? Haz de cuenta que quieres arrancarme el vestido…- dijo ella y él la miró a los ojos y sonrió incómodo.

-Ok… - dijo y se puso detrás de ella- ¿lista?

-Lista…- dijo ella y él tiró del vestido hasta que el cierre cedió y se rompió.

Rick se humedeció los labios cuando vio la espalda de Kate y la parte de arriba de su ropa interior al descubierto. Deseó animarse a acariciarla, pero se había arriesgado demasiado ese día…

-Gracias…- dijo ella y él giró para dejar que se cambiase.

Cuando Kate estuvo lista, se acostó en la cama y le avisó que podía mirar.

-¿Te quedarás a dormir?- le preguntó ella directamente.

-¿Puedo?- dijo él en forma tentativa.

-Si te portas bien…- dijo ella divertida.

-Me portaré bien, entonces…- dijo Rick con una sonrisa.

Kate trató de no mirar mientras él se quitaba los pantalones y la camisa y se acostaba a su lado.

Se sintió algo incómodo y se tapó hasta el cuello. Kate lo miró divertida y sonrió.

-¿Estás bien?

-Algo incómodo…

-Puedes irte, no tienes obligación de estar aquí… pensé que lo hacíamos para asegurarnos de que Dennis no está acechando para ver algo más…

-No, no… está bien…- dijo él.

-Bien… buenas noches…- dijo ella y giró en redondo, dándole la espalda y sonriendo ante la incomodidad de él.

-Buenas noches…- dijo él y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Rick fue el primero en abrir los ojos a la mañana siguiente. Tenía a Kate en sus brazos y no pudo evitar sonreír. Durante un par de segundos, solo se limitó a mirarla, sus manos sobre el pecho de él, su cara sobre el cuello de él, casi a la altura de su cara.

Si Kate llegaba a abrir los ojos en ese instante, se perdería en su mirada. Y quizás también se sentiría avergonzada por estar durmiendo abrazada a él.

Evidentemente, jugar a la casita, les estaba complicando las cosas, pero a Rick le encantaban las complicaciones, sobre todo si las complicaciones tenían el nombre de Kate Beckett…

Pensó en escaparse, soltarse de su abrazo pero no pudo… y tampoco quiso…

Kate se removió un poco, quizás sintiendo el cambio en el ritmo cardíaco de él y luego de frotar su nariz en el cuello de él, Rick la observó sonreír y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ella abriese los ojos en ese instante.

Y cumplió su deseo…

Todavía con la sonrisa dibujada en los labios, Kate lo miró y durante un par de segundos, pareció no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-Buenos días…- dijo él y ella cayó en cuenta y se tensó. No dijo nada, pero Rick notó su tensión.

-Buenos días…- dijo finalmente y se separó un poco.

-Siento que estés incómoda…- dijo él y tosió- acabo de despertarme, no me atreví a despertarte… parecías…

-¿Qué?- dijo ella y le quitó la sábana y se tapó un poco, algo avergonzada, pero con tanta mala suerte que lo destapó a él, y con eso, destapó también la sólida erección matutina de Rick.

-¿Cómoda?- dijo él y cuando tomó conciencia de su estado y la vio intentando no mirarlo se sonrojó.

-Claro… cómoda… como ahora…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio involuntariamente.

-Yo no fui quien se destapó… además, quiero dejar en claro que no estás colaborando mucho con ese gesto…- dijo él y se levantó, intentando ocultarse un poco.

Kate inspiró hondo y no pudo evitar recorrerlo con la mirada.

-Yo… Rick…- dijo ella y él giró para mirarla, y ella no pudo evitar mirarlo- lo siento… sé que es involuntario… y, después de todo soy tu esposa… ¿verdad?- le dijo ella tratando de sonreír.

-Sí… es cierto…- dijo y alzó la ceja, sintiéndose un exhibicionista…

-Lo siento… lo siento…- dijo ella y apartó la mirada avergonzada.

Rick la observó y no pudo evitar sonreír, había aprendido a adorar esa clase de gestos de ella... y aunque estaba algo incómodo, no se sintió tan inhibido como creía...

* * *

**Bueno... momento incómodo... pero creo que tuvimos un poco más de intimidad... espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por las reviews, me encantan! Nos vemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK... como este año no publicaré un oneshot dedicado a la Navidad, tuve la idea de incluirlo aquí... tengan en cuenta que es un poco difícil festejar la Navidad en New York en invierno, en un condominio con piscina... pero me di cuenta tarde y no quería perder la historia... hechas las salvedades, aquí tienen... **

**Capítulo 8**

-Entendido…- dijo Kate y cortó la comunicación con Montgomery.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno… parece que el plan es que cada uno puede pasar la Nochebuena con su familia y luego tenemos que volver aquí... pero después del brindis…

-Entiendo…- dijo Rick y muy en el fondo se lamentó, se había hecho a la idea de pasar la cena de Nochebuena con Kate.

-Por un lado me alegro… no es que no quiera pasarlo contigo…- dijo al ver la expresión de él- pero creo que es sano que podamos olvidarnos por unas horas de todo esto…

-Sí… es cierto… ¿lo pasarás con tu padre?

-Mi padre siempre se refugia en su cabaña… estas fechas son complicadas, sobre todo para él…

-¿Quieres pasarlo conmigo y con mi familia?

-Cenaré con Josh…

-Entiendo…

-Pero… pasaré a buscarte después de las 12 y brindaremos… ¿te parece?- le dijo y sonrió.

Rick sonrió con algo de tristeza y finalmente asintió.

* * *

Esa noche, pasó sin sobresaltos, Rick durmió en el sillón y ella en su cama. Cada uno parecía estar en lo suyo, y la tensión había pasado al olvido. En el caso de él, para dar paso a la melancolía y en el caso de ella, para dar paso a la reflexión…

Luego de adornar su "casa" y saludar a sus vecinos, Kate lo llevó hasta su casa.

-Bien… te llamaré cuando esté llegando…- dijo ella algo melancólica, muy en el fondo, reconocía que lo extrañaría.

-Está bien…- dijo él y le sonrió en el mismo estado.

-Envíales mis saludos a tu madre y a tu hija…

-Lo haré… gracias…- dijo él y amagó a bajarse.

-Rick…- dijo ella y él la miró.

-¿Sí?

-Nada…- dijo ella y él se inclinó y besó su mejilla.

-Nos vemos, amor…- dijo y se bajó sin darle posibilidad de decir nada.

Kate esperó que él entrara y luego miró su anillo. Inspiró hondo y se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de llamarlo y pedirle que lo pasaran juntos?

Sacudió la cabeza y pensó que era normal confundirse un poco, había vivido situaciones intensas con Rick esos días… y encima su situación actual con Josh no ayudaba mucho…

* * *

Cuando Kate llegó a su casa, el médico la esperaba con la cena. Ella besó suavemente sus labios y lo abrazó, queriendo olvidarse de sus pensamientos… sin embargo, se encontró fantaseando con estar con Rick y con inventar una excusa para tener que irse.

-Sé que no debería preguntar, pero… ¿ese trabajo encubierto… finges estar casada?- preguntó Josh cuando ya estaban cenando.

-Bueno… sí…- dijo ella algo incómoda y comió un bocado de la comida para no tener que hablar demasiado.

-Pero… puedes quitarte el anillo ahora… ¿verdad?

Kate levantó la mano y miró el anillo que se había olvidado puesto…

-Lo siento… ¿te molesta?- dijo ella jugando un poco con el anillo, sin querer quitárselo realmente.

-No es eso… es raro…

-Bueno… es que… no estoy acostumbrada a usarlo… descubrí que me olvido de quitármelo…

-Pensé que sería al revés…

-Josh…

-¿Quién es tu marido? ¿Ryan? ¿O Espo?

-Es… R… Castle…

-¿Castle?- Josh no alcanzaba a comprender.

-Sí, Castle… Montgomery decidió que como somos un equipo, sería conveniente que lo hiciéramos juntos…

-Pero Castle no es policía…- insistió Josh.

-Lo sé… pero no lo decidí yo, Josh…

-Kate…

-Escucha…- dijo ella y tomó su mano.

-No, no… yo realmente estaba ilusionado con tener un futuro contigo… pero cada vez que me atrevo a soñar, encuentro a Castle en el medio…

-Josh…

-¿Me dirás que no tengo razón, Kate?

-No… tienes… tienes toda la razón…

-¿Entonces?

-Nosotros… hace tiempo que no estamos demasiado bien… no es que yo no… tenga sentimientos por ti… pero la realidad es que yo te necesito cerca y es cierto… cada vez que necesito a alguien… a ti… al que tengo es a él…

-¿Me estás reconociendo que entonces te pasan cosas con Castle?

-No lo sé, Josh… estoy confundida… pero no es fácil para mí hablar de esto… aunque considero que no puedo seguir mirando para otro lado sin decir nada…

-Estás confundida…- repitió Josh y sacudió la cabeza- lo que yo creo es que lo estás negando… te gusta jugar a la casita con el escritor… es todo…

-¿Por qué me hablas así, Josh? ¿Acaso debo sentirme culpable por sincerarme contigo? Hace siglos que nosotros no estamos bien…

-Lo que yo creo es que ambos deberíamos ver qué nos pasa estando separados…

-¿Quieres que nos separemos?- dijo Kate y sintió un repentino golpe en su corazón, ¿alivio?

-Yo no voy a rogarte que estés conmigo… no puedo hacer eso…- dijo con pesar y se levantó- cuando quieras hablar de lo nuestro… me llamas…- le dijo con tristeza y besó su frente antes de irse.

Kate cerró los ojos y algunas lágrimas se le escaparon. Acomodó un poco su casa y decidió salir a caminar.

* * *

Un momento antes de las 12, se encontró estacionando su auto enfrente de la casa de Rick.

Juntó coraje y tocó el timbre.

Rick se sorprendió de verla en la puerta y ella trató de sonreír.

-¿Llego tarde para el brindis de medianoche?- le dijo con los ojos algo irritados.

-Para nada…- dijo él sonriendo, gratamente sorprendido.

Rick la hizo pasar. Martha y Alexis fueron a saludarla y prepararon todo para el brindis.

A las 12 en punto, los cuatro alzaron sus copas y brindaron con alegría. Rick les entregó sus regalos a Martha y Alexis y decidieron tomar un café.

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron miradas varias veces al observar la familiaridad con que Rick y Kate se trataban, aunque obviamente no había caricias de por medio…

-¿Vamos a casa?- le dijo él en el oído mientras ella terminaba de acomodar las copas.

Kate sintió un placentero escalofrío recorriendo su espalda y sonrió.

* * *

Ni bien llegaron a su casa. Rick extrajo de su bolsillo un paquete pequeño y se lo entregó.

-Feliz Navidad, Kate…- le dijo y ella sonrió algo sorprendida.

Se trataba de un fino par de pendientes, sencillos pero de muy buen gusto.

-Yo… no tuve tiempo de comprarte nada… pero prometo que te daré una sorpresa para fin de año…

-No te preocupes… ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo fue todo con Josh?- se obligó a preguntar él, sabía que si ella había llegado antes de medianoche no podía ser muy bueno...

-Bueno… creo que finalmente tuvimos una charla…

-Entiendo…

-Creo… creo que lo nuestro se terminó…- dijo y lo miró.

-Lo siento…- dijo Rick y estiró los brazos.

Kate se sumergió en él y cerró los ojos.

-No te preocupes… yo estoy aquí, Kate…- le dijo acariciando su cabello.

-Lo sé…- dijo ella y separó para mirarlo.

-¿Quieres contarme?

-Es solo que… él nunca está cuando yo lo necesito… y creo que me cansé de esperar que las cosas cambien…

-Lo siento…

-Realmente creí que podíamos llegar a algo pero… creo que no es suficiente…

-Trata de descansar un poco… ¿quieres ir a dormir?

-¿Puedo quedarme un rato contigo en el sillón?

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y sonrió.

Kate se sentó en el sillón y lo sorprendió acomodándose en sus brazos.

-Kate…- intentó él, inseguro de lo que pasaría.

-Solo… no preguntes, Rick… te necesito cerca esta noche…

-Bien… - dijo él y se quedó en silencio.

-Feliz Navidad, Rick…- le dijo ella un rato más tarde y sonrió, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose protegida por él.

-Feliz Navidad, Kate…- dijo él y suspiró, su nariz perdida en su cabello…

A lo lejos se escuchaban los ecos de los festejos por la Navidad, pero ellos estaban en su propio mundo… y así, abrazados y confortables, se fueron quedando dormidos…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Creo que mi regalo de Nochebuena, la pelea con Josh fue algo bastante esperado, verdad? Feliz Navidad para todos! Gracias por el apoyo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Y como todavía es Navidad en buena parte del mundo, aquí tienen mi "otro" regalo... se que creyeron que no actualizaría esta historia por lo menos hasta mañana, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de seguir con el espíritu navideño mientras todavía celebramos la fiesta... disfruten! **

**Capítulo 9**

Kate abrió los ojos y se encontró con Rick durmiendo, estaba abrazada a él, que la sostenía en forma protectora, como si fuera a romperse.

No pudo evitar sonreír y suspirar contenta. No podía ser tan malo todo eso. A pesar de que la situación no fuese real… o al menos el entorno… porque lo que les estaba pasando a ella y a Rick era real… demasiado para su gusto…

Rick murmuró algo que ella no comprendió y se quedó observándolo. Siempre había creído que era atractivo… que su perfume la intoxicaba cuando él se acercaba mucho… y ahora, había descubierto que era increíble sentir sus labios en los de ella…

Pensó en Josh y sintió lástima por no poder sentir por él ni una cuarta parte de las cosas que Rick le hacía sentir… no podía engañarse más… no volvería a llamarlo… porque tampoco quería hacerlo sufrir, ni sufrir ella…

De pronto Rick deslizó sus manos, acariciándola en la espalda y su boca quedó a milímetros de la de ella. Kate se mordió el labio con ansiedad… quería besarlo… tanto que casi no podía pensar… pero si él se despertaba, ¿qué le diría?

Aunque quizás no se despertara y ella podría sacarse el gusto…

Se inclinó suavemente y testeó sus labios con delicadeza. Rick suspiró y Kate se tensó. Cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse, cualquier cosa que él le recriminara, diría que ella también estaba dormida…

Sus labios eran dulces, y parecían darle la bienvenida y Kate se perdió en ellos un buen rato. Pero Rick la sorprendió apretándola contra su cuerpo y cuando Kate protestó, ahondó el beso hasta dejarla sin aire. Las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos y cuando el beso perdió un poco de intensidad, Kate se separó de él y pestañeó, con algo de sorpresa…

-Lo siento…- dijo él mirándola con idéntico gesto.

-¿Qué pasó?- fingió ella casi sin aire.

-No lo sé… me desperté y nos… nosotros estábamos…

-Bien… bueno… ya está… no te preocupes…- dijo Kate tratando de controlarse, sentía deseos de saltar sobre él y rogarle que no la dejara pensar más.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí… supongo que nos quedamos dormidos…

-No hay problema… me sentía cómodo… realmente creo que voy a extrañar el sillón cuando la misión termine…

-Dudo que el sillón sea lo único que extrañes…- dijo ella y cuando él la miró con intención, se levantó, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

Rick cerró los ojos y acarició sus labios un momento y luego se levantó.

-¿Desayunamos?

-Sí…- dijo él.

Kate se movió por la cocina mientras preparaba todo, y él se mantuvo cerca, observándola. Quería preguntarle miles de cosas… pero sabía que ella estaba haciendo el duelo de su ruptura con Josh y que necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar…

Y quizás… cuando sus heridas sanaran… quizás podría intentar fijarse en él… y darle una oportunidad…

Sacudió la cabeza… Kate Beckett podía sentirse atraída hacia él, podía desear sus caricias, pero seguro no iba más allá… ellos eran muy distintos… y aunque él se muriera de amor por ella, ella no cedería fácilmente… pero aún podía convencerla…

Luego de un rato en silencio, Kate se acercó y le dejó un pancake sobre el que había dibujado un árbol de Navidad con miel y chocolate y Rick sonrió.

-Feliz Navidad…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Feliz Navidad…

-Y… perdón por la depresión de anoche… es que… no quería incomodarte con tu familia… pero no quería empezar la Navidad sola…

-No tienes que disculparte… ¿recuerdas que yo te había invitado?

-Recuerdo que yo me negué…

-Porque tenías algo más que hacer…

-Si…

-Lo siento…

Kate no dijo nada y continuaron en silencio.

* * *

A la tarde, algunos vecinos vinieron a buscarlos y se encontraron en la zona de la piscina.

Varias familias estaban allí y Rick se descubrió a gusto entre ellos.

-Bien…- dijo Sofía luego del brindis- ahora haremos la ceremonia de los deseos…

-¿La ceremonia de los deseos?- preguntó Rick.

-Sí… es algo que hacemos todos los años... cada pareja se coloca bajo el adorno de muérdago y mirándose a los ojos, se dicen algo bonito y se dan un beso, como indica la tradición…- dijo Judy con ojos algo llorosos- a mí me recuerda mucho a mi marido…

Kate miró de costado a Rick y se mordió el labio. Otra vez estaban en problemas. Pero luego de la forma en que se habían despertado ese día, Kate no se sentía en condiciones de quejarse por nada…

Dos o tres parejas se animaron antes que ellos. Algunos se emocionaron un poco, otros agradecieron y otros aprovecharon para disculparse por alguna discusión.

El momento llegó y Rick la tomó de la mano y se colocaron debajo del adorno.

-Kate…- dijo y ella vio que su labio temblaba un poco- quería decirte que soy muy feliz a tu lado… que agradezco al destino todos los días por haberte puesto en mi camino… aunque las circunstancias hayan sido adversas al principio… te amo… - dijo y si fuera posible, se perdió aún más en sus ojos. Kate lo miraba conmovida, sabiendo que detrás de su actuación había algo de verdad- nunca lo dudes… eres la mujer de mi vida…

-Rick…- dijo ella y sintió que su voz se quebraba, no quería hacer el ridículo pero tenía que hablar- yo también agradezco al destino habernos encontrado y que hayas llenado mi vida de alegría y luz… desde que te conozco, soy cada vez más feliz y te siento siempre tan cerca que no recuerdo cuando no estabas…- Rick sonrió conmovido también- gracias por estar siempre a mi lado… por cuidarme y aunque no lo creas estoy disfrutando de esta vida contigo a cada minuto… te amo…- dijo y sonrió con los ojos húmedos.

Rick se inclinó y ella lo tomó de la cara y besó sus labios suavemente. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, casi inconscientes de lo que ocurría alrededor y Rick volvió a cerrar la distancia entre ambos y la besó con mayor intensidad.

Hubo un aplauso general y tuvieron que separarse. Él acarició su cara con ternura y entrelazó sus dedos con ella para darle paso a la próxima pareja.

Kate lo miró de costado y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Rick la tomó de la cintura y la abrazó por detrás, colocando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de ella. Kate sintió que su piel se erizaba cuando intentaba prestar atención a lo que otra de las parejas decía y sentía, a la vez, los labios de Rick suavemente, casi con respeto, sobre su cuello.

-Feliz Navidad, Kate…- le dijo al oído y Kate no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos.

-Feliz Navidad…- repitió en voz baja mientras trataba de imaginarse cuánto tiempo hacía que no se sentía tan a gusto…

* * *

**Bueno... además de intensas, las cosas se van poniendo románticas y cada vez les cuesta menos a estos dos fingir que son una pareja... veremos como sigue y otra vez FELIZ NAVIDAD y gracias por el apoyo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Rick y Kate entraron a su casa tomados de la mano. Ambos tenían una actitud reflexiva, no hablaban demasiado y cuando se dieron cuenta de que seguían con sus manos reunidas, Kate se sonrojó y bajó la vista…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él, hablaba de Josh.

-Sí… la verdad es que me gusta compartir con esta gente… no tengo idea de cómo resultará esto, y quién es la persona a quién tendremos que investigar, pero estoy totalmente sin pistas…

-Bueno… todavía tenemos algo de tiempo…- dijo él y se perdió en sus ojos.

-Gracias… se que suena repetitivo de mi parte… pero estoy muy agradecida contigo…- dijo y lo sorprendió, abrazándolo y hundiendo su nariz en su pecho, sintiéndose débil, necesitada de su protección.

Rick tomó su gesto y lo aprovechó para sentirla cerca. Sus manos acariciaron su espalda con suavidad y la soltaron en cuanto ella se movió.

-Creo que me iré a dormir… quedé en pasar a ver a Montgomery mañana y quiero levantarme temprano…

-Bien… buenas noches…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

-Buenas noches am…- dijo y se interrumpió, ¿qué demonios hacía?- disculpa… es la costumbre…

-No te preocupes… no me molesta… incluso me parece dulce…- dijo él y ella sonrió, dudando de si debía acercarse y darle un "beso" de buenas noches.

Finalmente Kate se encerró en su habitación y se cambió para dormir. Y contrariamente a lo que pensaba, ni bien apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada, sintió que no dormiría, que el sueño se le había pasado… no podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que se había dicho con Rick y en los besos… esos besos que ya habían dejado de ser fingidos… por lo menos para ella…

Cerró los ojos pero las sensaciones se intensificaron, los ojos de Rick en los de ella, sus manos acariciándola, su nariz en el pecho de él, besándolo para fingir… claro, para fingir…

Se levantó en puntas de pie. Quería verlo. Aunque no hablaran, aunque él estuviese durmiendo. Así sería más fácil. Aunque ni ella supiera exactamente qué quería, en ese momento, se contentaba con poder verlo…

Se tocó los labios y entrecerró los ojos. Basta… esto no es saludable, se dijo y estuvo a punto de volver a acostarse, pero su deseo de verlo pudo más y avanzó hasta que pudo divisarlo, durmiendo despatarrado en el sillón…

No pudo evitar sonreír, se veía adorable, indefenso y ella se agachó a su lado, para poder observarlo.

Se quedó un buen rato mirándolo, descubriendo cualquier cambio en su respiración, o en su postura. Levantó la mano, casi sin pensar, para acariciarlo y su anillo le llamó la atención. Se lo quitó y lo observó de cerca. Sacudió la cabeza. Y entonces vio que estaba grabado por dentro. "Rick", decía…

Kate se preguntó si el de él tenía su nombre… o quizás el nombre de Gina… o de Meredith e hizo una cara de disgusto… eso sería de mal gusto, pero al menos más normal… ¿qué clase de hombre compraría anillos de casamiento para un trabajo encubierto y los haría grabar?

Se mordió el labio y observó la mano de Rick muy cerca. Pensó en deslizar el anillo, estaba desesperada por saber… quizás él solo hubiera grabado el de ella… no… o sí…

Depositó su mano con cuidado sobre la de él y con dedos algo temblorosos deslizó un poco el anillo hacia abajo.

Rick se movió, pero ella le sostuvo la mano y lo acarició suavemente para que se relajara.

Cuando llegó a la mitad del dedo, el anillo se trabó y ella cerró los ojos con frustración. Si quería saber algo, tendría que preguntárselo. Sin embargo, hizo un último intento y pudo retirarlo suavemente.

Su corazón comenzó a latir enloquecido cuando vio su nombre en él. ¿Entonces lo había hecho pensando en ella?

Kate se tapó la boca con la mano cuando visualizó a Rick comprando los anillos, planeando la boda y se apuró a volver a poner el anillo en su lugar…

Rick se movió, rascó su cabeza y la hizo sonreír. ¿Por qué tanta confusión? ¿Por qué no reconocer finalmente que él era importante para ella? ¿Qué quizás quería dar rienda suelta a esos sentimientos intensos que él le hacía sentir?

-¿Kate?- dijo él adormilado y sorprendido al verla ahí…- ¿pasó algo?

-No…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio con frustración- tranquilo… me pareció que me habías llamado… solo me aseguraba que estuvieses bien…- dijo ella.

-Estoy bien… ¿y tú?

-Bien… sí… bueno, en realidad un poco desvelada…- dijo ella y suspiró.

-¿Quieres venir a dormir aquí?- le preguntó él con naturalidad.

-Castle…- dijo ella algo incómoda.

-Escucha… señorita mal pensada… mira estos dos anillos… - dijo sonriendo- soy tu esposo, solo cuido de ti…

-Rick… esto ya no es un juego…- dijo casi en un jadeo ella.

-Lo sé…- dijo él en voz bajísima.

-Creo que…- dijo y miró sus labios y aún en la oscuridad, él lo pudo percibir- esto se nos está… yendo de las manos…

-Totalmente…- dijo él, estaba de acuerdo.

-Entonces…- dijo y se inclinó suavemente sobre él.

-Entonces…- dijo él y cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de ella, con urgencia, sobre los suyos… Rick se incorporó y ambos se pusieron de pie, fundiéndose en un abrazo mientras sus bocas seguían en contacto…

Rick la tomó de la cara y profundizó el beso, Kate suspiró, totalmente entregada. Él sintió que no podía contenerse más, no quería pensar, no quería creer que ella quizás estaba despechada, que quizás extrañaba a Josh, que al único que tenía cerca era a él…

Cuando Kate quiso acordar, lo besaba ella y cuando deslizaba la mano hacia abajo, para desabotonar su camisa, escuchó el sonido de su celular…

-Dios…- dijo él cuando sus bocas se separaron y ella lo miró con los ojos oscuros.

-Lo siento…- dijo ella casi sin aire y se agachó a tomar el teléfono- Beckett… ¿Josh?- Kate miró a Rick y vio la desilusión en sus ojos. Se separó un momento, él le hablaba y ella no podía concentrarse, quería cortarle, quería olvidarse del mundo y dedicarse a Rick…

Rick la miró mientras caminaba hacia su habitación y suspiró. Estaba desilusionado, dolido, no tenía idea de por qué… aunque quizás fueran celos… tal vez eso, pero dolían y mucho…

Se sentó en el sofá y puso su cabeza entre sus manos. Se le cayeron algunas lágrimas, y la escuchó hablar, aunque no pudiera entender lo que decía… No tendría que haberse dejado llevar…

* * *

**Sí, ya sé... pero no me maten... ya me conocen... nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Kate se mordió el labio. Josh estaba mal, quería revertir lo que había ocurrido la noche de Navidad y Kate no quería saber nada más con él.

Porque quizás en el momento, se había sentido dolida, pero luego, si tenía que ser honesta, se había sentido muy aliviada. Tampoco era que saldría corriendo a tirarse en los brazos de Rick… Rick…

-Josh…

-Hablemos, Kate…

-Tú sabes que eso no conduciría a ningún lado…

-Pero… ¿acaso no significa nada todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos?

-Por supuesto que sí… por eso es que no quiero mentirte, Josh… quizá me hubiese gustado que termináramos en mejores condiciones, pero la verdad es que no creo que haya salida…

-Hagamos algo… veámonos para la fiesta de Año Nuevo…

-No lo sé, Josh… supongo que lo de Navidad fue algo que nos permitieron hacer… pero no creo que pueda salir para Año Nuevo…

-Bueno… avísame…

-No lo sé… lo pensaré… adiós…- dijo y cortó.

Kate inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Dejó el celular y volvió a living. Lo vio a lo lejos, sentado en el sofá.

-Rick…

-No, Kate…- dijo él sin mirarla.

-Escucha…- dijo y se arrodilló en el suelo, para mirarlo a los ojos- lo que pasó recién… yo…

-¿Te refieres al beso o a la llamada de tu novio?

-Josh no es mi novio…

-¿Él lo sabe?

-Escucha… yo… te pido disculpas si me dejé llevar… quiero decir… estos días fueron muy intensos… lo que te dije frente a todos… es cierto… yo siento que tú estás siempre… que cuando necesito a alguien, siempre estás…

-¿Me dirás que estás confundida?

-Si quieres ponerle un nombre…

-Yo no sé si puedo con esto, Kate…

-Lo siento… - dijo y bajó la vista.

-Yo también…

-Es que… yo te juro que nada de lo que hago es en contra de mi voluntad…

-Sería magnífico que dijeras que te estoy obligando…

-No, Rick… yo quería besarte… y lo seguiría haciendo… te lo juro…- dijo y miró sus labios.

-El problema es que yo también…

-Rick…

-No, Kate… basta… no me considero capaz de sobreponerme a esto…

-Pero…

-¿No te das cuenta? Me estoy ilusionando… cada vez me gusta más jugar a la casita contigo… detective…- dijo y se levantó.

-No me eches la culpa de eso…- dijo ella y se levantó.

-Por supuesto que no… ambos tenemos culpa en esto… pero no soy yo quien te besó recién… ni quien vino en medio de la noche…

-Sin embargo tú sí inventaste que estábamos casados… e incluso hiciste grabar los anillos…

-Yo…

-Atrévete a negarlo, Rick…- dijo y se quitó el anillo- "Rick" y muéstrame el tuyo… ¿acaso no dice Kate?

-Es cierto… cuando las compré no quise decirle nada a mi joyero sobre el caso… y cuando me ofreció grabarlas…

-Les pusiste nuestros nombres…

-¿Hubieras preferido que en lugar de Rick hubiera puesto Josh?

-Josh no es mi novio…- insistió Kate.

-Por eso te sigue llamando…

-¿Estás celoso?

-Sí…- dijo él y ella sintió que todo su cuerpo se erizaba.

-Rick…- dijo y se acercó ella- yo quiero que estemos bien… lo siento si hay roces… lo siento si hay confusiones… yo quiero que esto funcione, necesito que esto funcione y no solo por el trabajo… de verdad estoy disfrutándolo… sé que no hubiese sido lo mismo si estuviese con alguien más… y si tuviera que elegir a alguien para otra misión de este tipo, te volvería a elegir…- dijo con emoción.

-No me elegiste…- dijo él alzando las cejas.

-No pensé que existiera la posibilidad… pero agradezco que haya sido así… me hace bien tenerte cerca… te prometo que me portaré bien… que no me extralimitaré en mis demostraciones… no quiero hacerte mal… eso es lo que menos quiero, Rick…- dijo ella y él se quedó suspendido en su mirada.

-Las demostraciones no son lo que me molesta… sino que estés caminando por la línea… por esa delgada línea…

-Bien…- dijo ella y sonrió a medias- quiere decir que puedo seguir llamándote amor, puedo seguir abrazándote y acercándome a ti, pero no más excursiones a media noche ni besos cuando estamos solos…

-Exacto…- dijo él y ella extendió la mano.

-Trato hecho…- dijo ella y él tomó su mano- me voy a dormir…

-Buenas noches…- dijo él y la miró irse.

Rick suspiró y se acomodó en el sillón, por suerte había podido aclarar un poco las cosas. Evidentemente, ella estaba confundida, pero él ya lo estaba pasando mal, o demasiado bien, y eso, si ella no aclaraba sus ideas, no era bueno…

Kate llegó a su habitación y dejó la puerta abierta. De esa forma se sentía más cerca de él. Era ridículo que siguiera reprimiéndose, pero entendía los motivos de él, ella no estaba bien aún, y como había dicho, estaba confundida… las cosas deberían moverse muy despacio para no cometer errores de los que no pudieran recuperarse…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kate lo despertó suavemente para avisarle que se iría a ver a Montgomery, Rick se quedó despierto pero acostado, pensando en ella…

Kate tuvo una mañana complicada, quiso llamarlo, pero no se atrevió. Rick resolvió pasar un rato en la piscina y cuando ella llegó, lo divisó de lejos, hablando con Judy.

Su corazón se aceleró, tenía la excusa perfecta para ser más demostrativa porque estarían enfrente de otros…

Se puso su traje de baño y cuando salió, lo vio en la piscina. Judy la saludó con la mano cuando la vio llegar y Dennis, que también estaba ahí, la siguió con la mirada, casi hipnotizado…

Kate se lanzó al agua y Rick se sorprendió cuando salió delante de él, tan cerca que casi se rozaban. Ella sonrió ante la sorpresa de él y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Se me hizo interminable la mañana…- dijo y miró sus labios.

-Kate…- dijo él haciendo lo mismo.

-Ops… Dennis nos mira…- dijo y sonrió.

-Entonces…

-Voy a besarte…- dijo ella y cerró la distancia entre ambos.

Judy sonrió mientras los observaba. Ver el romance en otras parejas le hacía bien.

Muy a su pesar, Kate se separó de Rick, pero él la tomó de la nuca y volvió a besarla, la espalda de ella contra el borde de la piscina y la reacción corporal de él a sus caricias sobre su abdomen.

Rick se separó y apoyó su frente en la de ella mientras sonreía. Él estaba jugando con fuego y a ella le encantaba…

-Lo siento… Dennis seguía mirando…- le dijo él y ella se mordió el labio.

* * *

**Que sí, que no, que sí, que no... hasta cuando seguirán así estos dos? Veremos! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lo prometido es deuda... veremos si puedo seguirlo antes de fin de año... disfruten! **

**Capítulo 12**

Un par de dias tranquilos pasaron. La relación se mantuvo sin sobresaltos, y aumentaron los momentos cotidianos, como esa noche, en la que cada uno estaba en lo suyo.

Kate levantó la vista de la comida que preparaba cuando escuchó el timbre. Rick la miró y se levantó del sillón en donde escribía con su notebook.

-Hey, Rick…- dijo Amanda y lo miró con algo de angustia. Su hija Melody alzó la manito y lo saludó también.

-Hey… ¿cómo están?- dijo Kate al acercarse y le sonrió a la niña.

-Chicos… tengo que pedirles un favor… yo sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero… he tenido un problema con Rob…

-¿Un problema?- dijo Rick sin comprender.

-Bueno… tuvimos una discusión fuerte… y él se fue… quiero ir a buscarlo, a pedirle disculpas, es largo de contar… pero necesito reencontrarme con él…

-Bien… ¿en qué podemos ayudarte?- preguntó Kate.

-Melody… tendría que dejarla con alguien… y como ha estado jugando con Rick hoy… me pregunto si no podrían cuidarla esta noche… con viento a favor, estaríamos de vuelta mañana…

-Bueno…- dijo Kate intentando encontrar una excusa.

-Es que… Sofía está muy ocupada… y con Judy se aburriría…

-No te preocupes… y dime, Melody ¿te gustaría quedarte con nosotros?- dijo Rick y Kate se quedó sin aire.

-Sí… - dijo la niña con entusiasmo.

-Bien… aquí tienen un bolso con algo de ropa… les agradezco tanto…- dijo Amanda y miró a Kate que trató de sonreír.

-Hey, Amy…- dijo Kate- espero que se solucione… intenta hablar con él…

-Lo haré, gracias, Kate…- dijo y luego de besar a la niña, los miró otra vez- si necesitan algo…

-Intentaremos llamar lo menos posible…- dijo Rick y le guiñó el ojo.

Luego de que Amanda se fuera, Kate tomó a la niña de la mano y la hizo seguirla.

-Ven aquí, Melody… ¿me ayudas a cocinar?

-¿Estás cocinando para Rick?

-Sí…- dijo Kate y Rick sonrió y se sentó a seguir trabajando.

-Te ayudo…

-Bien… nos lavaremos las manos…- dijo Kate y la ayudó a lavarse.

-¿Tú no tienes hijos?- le preguntó la niña y Kate se sintió algo incómoda.

-No… todavía no…

-¿No lo tienes en la panza? Mamá dice que cuando los novios se quieren mucho, las mujeres tienen bebés en la panza…

-No… por ahora no tenemos un bebé…- dijo Kate y levantó la vista, encontrándose con la de Rick.

-Pero será pronto… porque ustedes se quieren…

-Espero que sí…- dijo Kate y se sonrojó.

Melody cambió de tema y le contó cosas que hacía en la escuela. Kate se enfocó en la charla y cocinaron tranquilas durante un buen rato.

* * *

Cuando se sentaron a comer, Rick bromeó un poco con ella y la niña se rió con ganas.

-¿Cuántos novios tienes, Kate?- le preguntó y Kate arrugó la nariz, sin comprender. Rick la miró y alzó las cejas, algo complacido.

-Solo… solo Rick… estoy casada con él… no está bien tener más de uno…

-Mi papá dice que mi mamá tiene otro novio…

-¿Eso dice? Seguramente es una broma…- intervino Rick.

-No… él está enojado… porque vio a Dennis abrazando a mi mamá… y dijo que eran novios…- Kate intercambió una mirada de desconcierto con Rick.

-No te preocupes… seguro estaban bromeando…- dijo Kate.

-A mí no me gusta Dennis… no me gusta como habla… parece uno de los malos que salen en la televisión…- dijo la niña.

-¿Te parece?- le siguió la corriente Kate.

-Uno de esos que hacen cosas malas y se escapan de la policía…- dijo la niña.

-Pero a ti te trata bien, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Rick.

-Siempre me reta… dice que lo molesto…- dijo con fastidio Melody.

-Hagamos un trato…- dijo Rick- si él te dice algo que no te gusta, me avisas y yo te defiendo… ¿hecho?

-Mm-hm…- asintió la niña y sonrió.

Terminaron de cenar y la niña se quedó mirando una película mientras Kate acomodaba todo en la cocina. Rick se acercó despacio y la miró con algo de desconfianza.

-Este tipo cada vez me gusta menos…

-Lo indagué con los chicos… tuvo varias entradas por robo, pero nada fuera de lo común… quiero decir… no es un asesino… - dijo Kate.

-Pero es raro… y ¿qué me dices de lo que contó la niña?

-No lo sé… no creo que Amanda se haya mezclado con él…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Acaso no viste a Rob?

-¿Te encandilaste con sus músculos?- dijo él algo celoso.

-¿Puedes callarte? Es el padre de la niña…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-¿Lo hiciste?- insistió él más bajo.

-No puedo creer que me estés haciendo una escena…

-¿Lo hiciste?- insistió una vez más.

-¿Viste a Dennis? Yo creo que no tiene nada que hacer al lado de Rob… es todo… además… yo estoy…

-¿Comprometida?

-No me hagas hablar, Rick…- dijo y se tomó el puente de la nariz, le dolía un poco la cabeza- además no es mi tipo…

-¿Quién es tu tipo? ¿Josh?

-Josh está muerto… ¿puedes entenderlo?- le dijo con algo de rabia.

-De acuerdo… pero no me dijiste quien es tu tipo…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Tú?- dijo y sonrió.

-Quiero que me digas la verdad…

-Mejor no… porque si te digo la verdad me pedirás que me calle…- dijo ella y se fue a su cuarto.

Rick entrecerró los ojos y sintió que su cuerpo temblaba levemente cuando las palabras de Kate resonaron en sus oídos…

* * *

Un rato más tarde, la película terminó y la niña fue a cambiarse para ir a dormir.

-¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?- le preguntó a Rick.

-¿Con nosotros?- repitió Rick.

Kate salió de la habitación y sonrió.

-Me decía Melody que quiere dormir con nosotros- dijo Rick con cara de terror.

-Bueno…- dijo Kate y lo miró- si quieres podemos dormir juntas nosotras y lo mandamos a Rick al sillón…

-Mejor no…- dijo Melody- ¿quién nos cuidará, entonces?

-¿No confías en mí?- dijo Kate.

-Los hombres son mejores cuidando…- dijo la niña y Rick sonrió.

-¿Cuántos años tienes tú?- dijo Kate asombrada.

Melody levantó la mano con cuatro dedos alzados y Kate sonrió.

-Está bien… puedes dormir con nosotros… ¿en el medio?

-Me aplastarán…- dijo la niña con cara de terror y entró en la habitación.

Rick miró a Kate con los ojos como platos y le habló al oído.

-Ni bien se duerma, prometo que me iré…- dijo él y a ella se le aceleró el corazón.

Se acostaron en la cama, Kate en el medio de ambos, algo incómoda y Melody se abrazó a su osito. Kate besó su mejilla y también lo hizo Rick.

-Buenas noches…- dijo la niña y sonrió.

-Buenas noches… descansa, que mañana vendrán a buscarte mami y papi- dijo Rick.

Kate se sintió algo incómoda en medio de ambos. Se colocó de costado, de espaldas a Rick y miró a Melody, impaciente por hacer que se duerma. Pero la niña seguía con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Por qué no se abrazan?- preguntó finalmente y Kate sintió las manos de Rick en su cintura y los labios de él en su cuello, detrás de su oreja.

-¿Así está bien?- dijo él y la niña sonrió.

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que Rick se quedara dormido, por supuesto, antes que la niña.

-Se quedó dormido…- dijo Melody en voz baja y se tapó la cara sonriente, tratando de no hacer ruido.

-Sí…- dijo Kate sin ánimo de despertarlo.

-Cuando sea grande… quiero un novio tan lindo como él…- dijo Melody y cerró los ojos.

-Yo también…- dijo Kate en voz bajísima, casi para sí misma y se acomodó en sus brazos, ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza despertarlo para que él se fuera y dejara de abrazarla…

* * *

**No se preocupen, el próximo será el capítulo de Año Nuevo... espero que este les haya gustado...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aquí les dejo este último capítulo del año, no se preocupen, no descuido mis otras historias! **

**Capítulo 13**

Cuando Kate se despertó a la mañana siguiente, encontró a Rick con la niña cocinando el desayuno…

-Cocinamos para ti…- le dijo la niña y Kate sonrió.

-Muchas gracias…- dijo y se sentó a comer.

-¿Puedo ir a mirar un rato la televisión?- dijo Melody y Rick asintió.

-¿Dormiste muy incómoda?- le preguntó ni bien la niña se alejó.

-Digamos que me molesta un poco el cuello, pero estaré bien…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Lo siento…- dijo él con culpa- me quedé dormido… y cuando me desperté… en realidad me despertaron…- dijo y señaló a la niña.

-No te preocupes… no fue tan malo… pero podrías hacerme unos masajes…- dijo y alzó una ceja.

Rick frotó sus manos y luego de correr suavemente el cabello hacia un costado, comenzó a masajear su cuello.

Kate dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante y Rick se inclinó, la besó suavemente, sin pensarlo y la sintió estremecerse un poco, lo que lo hizo caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Lo siento…- dijo y ella giró para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo no…- dijo y sonrió- creo que ambos deberíamos relajarnos un poco… están pasando cosas y deberíamos dejar que pasen… con tranquilidad…

-Pero…

-Rick… hablamos millones de veces y sin embargo, a pesar de aclarar, poner reglas y todo… no podemos evitarlo…

-Es cierto…- dijo él.

-Bien… estamos de acuerdo…- dijo ella y él asintió.

-Quieres decir nos dejaremos llevar…

-Yo no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie… ¿y tú?

-Creo que tampoco…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Mientras no descuidemos el trabajo…

-Por supuesto… - dijo él.

-Bien… ¿qué me dices? ¿quieres pasar el fin de año aquí?

-¿Acaso nos dieron otra opción?

-No lo sé… pero yo me quedaré aquí… y si te quedas, te cocinaré algo…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-¿Es una cita?

-Creo que es un poco tarde para eso…- dijo y alzó la mano, mostrándole el anillo.

-Nunca es tarde… pero bueno… sí, me quedo…- dijo Rick y cuando acariciaba su cara suavemente y se inclinaba, dejándose llevar, para besar sus labios, tocaron el timbre…

Kate se mordió el labio y suspiró. Rick deslizó sus dedos por los labios de ella y se acercó a la puerta.

Amanda venía a buscar a la niña y luego de agradecerles y asegurarles que las cosas iban mejor, se la llevó, un poco más tranquila

Rick cerró la puerta y giró, listo para seguir con lo que habían interrumpido y ella había desaparecido. La escuchó hablar por teléfono en su habitación y no pudo evitar acercarse.

-No, Josh… no voy a salir para la fiesta de fin de año… y si pudiera tampoco querría pasarla contigo… porque no quiero mezclar las cosas… no es que no te perdone, tienes que entender que lo nuestro no funciona mas… sí… probablemente pase las fiestas con él… por supuesto… no, no voy a arrepentirme…- dijo y cortó la comunicación.

Rick cerró los ojos y agradeció al cielo haber oído esa conversación. Quiso salir corriendo a abrazarla para no soltarla más, pero decidió que sería bueno respetar sus tiempos…

Ella salió de la habitación pensativa un rato después y lo miró a lo lejos, escribiendo en su notebook, y cuando iba a decir algo, escuchó su teléfono…

-Beckett… si, Capitán… bien… ¿podemos salir mañana?- dijo y lo miró a Rick que negó con la cabeza y le guiñó el ojo- en realidad, no… nos quedaremos aquí… no hay problema… cualquier cosa le avisaré… gracias…- dijo y cortó la comunicación.

* * *

El día pasó sin mayores sobresaltos y antes de irse a dormir, Kate habló con su padre y Rick son Alexis y su madre, para avisarles que se quedarían juntos.

Kate terminó de tomar un café, sentada al lado de él en el sillón y lo observó trabajar en su portátil.

-Creo que me iré a dormir…- dijo y bostezó.

-Buenas noches…- dijo y sonrió.

-Que descanses… ¿alguna vez me contarás lo que escribes?

-Quizás…- dijo y sonrió con algo de emoción.

Rick la miró irse y sonrió, tenía esperanzas, más que nunca…

* * *

Cuando se despertó al día siguiente, Rick sintió un olor increíble a comida y cuando se incorporó la vio cocinando atareada. Tenía el cabello recogido, con algunas hebras cayendo sobre su cara, un jean y una musculosa.

-Hey…- le dijo él y ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto hace que te despertaste?- dijo él caminando hacia ella.

-Un par de horas… ¿puedo pedirte que hagas algunas compras?

-Por supuesto…- dijo él sonriendo y pensó en acercarse y abrazarla, pero prefirió dejar todas sus ganas para esa noche…

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde y luego de saludar a sus vecinos, Kate fue a ducharse y Rick comenzó a organizar la cena. Apagó las luces e iluminó toda la casa con velas. Kate se sorprendió, cuando apareció, con un vestido sencillo y él le extendió una copa de vino.

-Wow…- dijo Kate y Rick sonrió.

-Me encanta que hayas cocinado…- dijo él y brindaron.

-Y a mí, que te hayas quedado conmigo…- dijo ella y él a miró con intensidad- ven… vamos a comer…

Se sentaron a la mesa y hablaron de cosas de su pasado y anécdotas durante toda la comida. El volumen era muy bajo, las miradas intensas y los silencios, cuando se producían, estaban cargados…

Cada uno sabía que el otro se contenía, estaban esperando el mejor momento para demostrarse afecto en forma más física y disfrutaban la anticipación…

Luego de la cena, mientras Kate lavaba los platos, Rick puso un poco de música y terminaron bailando románticamente, abrazados, una vieja canción que ambos conocían.

Rick le hablaba al oído de vez en cuando y ella sonreía, cada vez más relajada.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él mientras masajeaba su espalda suavemente al bailar.

-Sí… ¿tú no te arrepientes?

-Para nada…

-Rick… yo sé que te prometí que te daría una sorpresa para fin de año… y realmente estuve pensando que podría comprarte…

-No importa, Kate… lo único que yo necesito ahora, lo tengo…

-Me alegra saber eso… me pasa lo mismo… pero… si quieres puedo contarte lo que pensé que sería una linda forma de festejar el próximo año…

-Dime…- dijo él y miró sus labios, ya casi desesperado por besarla.

-Como te dije, yo no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie… y tú tampoco ¿verdad?

-Verdad…

-Entonces… se me ocurrió que quizás podríamos recibir el próximo año, juntos…

-Lo estamos haciendo…

-No, Rick… juntos… - dijo y él abrió los ojos.

-Kate…- él tenía miedo de estar entendiendo mal.

-Me refiero a no inventar más excusas… me refiero a dejarnos llevar realmente, a besarnos hasta cansarnos… no finjamos más…

-¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto… a las doce…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Cuánto falta?

-Poco…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

Rick encendió la televisión y vieron que comenzaba la ceremonia en Times Square. Sirvió dos copas de champagne y cuando comenzó la cuenta regresiva las chocaron mirándose a los ojos. Tomaron y a la doce en punto, Kate lo miró y él acarició su cara.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, amor…- le dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, amor…- repitió ella y lo vió inclinarse hacia adelante y capturó sus labios con intensidad…

Kate se sintió en total sincronía con él, y de todas las veces que él la había besado antes, esta fue totalmente distinta.

Las manos de Rick la recorrieron y la atrajeron a su cuerpo y el beso se prolongó varios minutos.

Cuando por fin se separaron, Kate sonrió e inspiró hondo, tomó su mano y lo condujo a su habitación…

* * *

**Ahora sí, FELIZ 2014! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Kate entornó los ojos cuando Rick, de pie junto a ella al lado de la cama, intentó deslizar el cierre de su vestido hacia abajo.

-Con cuidado…- le dijo y sonrió cuando él la miró sintiéndose culpable.

-Siento haber roto ese vestido…- dijo y ella lo tomó de la cara- prometo que te compraré uno nuevo, igual…

-Rick… yo siento lo del vestido… pero no importa… porque me trae recuerdos cálidos de tus besos y de la forma en que "disimulamos" delante de Dennis…- le dijo en voz baja y él sonrió.

-Dios mío…- dijo él no bien pudo deslizar sus dedos por su espalda baja, cuando el cierre finalmente cedió- tienes una piel increíble…- dijo y notó que ella tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutaba de su caricia.

Kate abrió los ojos y se perdió en los de él un momento. Las emociones que le producían haber llegado con él hasta ese punto eran muy profundas.

Levantó sus dedos y acarició los labios de él, y luego los deslizó hacia abajo, desabotonando su camisa mientras él volvía a besarla.

Rick dejó caer el vestido de ella e interrumpió el beso para mirarla. Ella le sonrió provocativa y lo liberó de la camisa. Sus torsos se reunieron y ellos suspiraron, casi con alivio.

Kate lo tomó del cuello y lo besó húmedamente y luego luchó por quitarle los pantalones.

Cuando por fin estuvieron piel contra piel, ella intentó que se movieran hacia la cama, pero Rick la detuvo y así como estaban, de pie, comenzó a besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Kate quiso reaccionar, pero casi no podía sostenerse en pie. Cada tanto, Rick interrumpía su tarea para observarla, extasiado…

Un rato más tarde, luego de escucharla desesperada, volvió a besar sus labios y en el momento en que intentó empujarla hacia la cama fue ella quien lo detuvo y comenzó su lenta y torturante exploración de su cuerpo.

Rick ya había experimentado la sensación de Kate besando su torso, pero cuando ella comenzó a descender y llegó a su abdomen, Rick tuvo que apretar los labios para no dejarse llevar, la experiencia era demasiado intensa y ella ni siquiera había llegado a donde ambos sabían sería aún más placentero…

Finalmente, Kate lo tomó en su boca, suavemente, acariciándolo, sin toda la desesperación que alguna vez él había imaginado que podría suceder…

Las caricias se volvieron casi agresivas un momento más tarde y él le rogó para que se reuniera con él…

Rick se sentó en la cama y ella se colocó sobre él y descendió lentamente. Kate cerró los ojos un momento cuando se sintió parte suya. Y luego los abrió, sonrió y besó sus labios.

-Eres increíble, Rick…- le dijo cuando él empujó sus caderas hacia abajo, para asegurarse de que no podía ir más allá.

Kate acomodó ambas piernas alrededor de él y Rick comenzó a moverse lentamente, mirándola a los ojos, queriendo memorizar cada gesto de placer que él causaba en ella.

Kate entreabrió sus labios, absolutamente perdida en sus caricias y se olvidó del mundo. Y él se olvidó junto a ella… Rick se enfocó en hacerle sentir todo el placer que fuera posible y ella en dejarse llevar…

Rick soportó todo lo que pudo y se dejó llevar cuando vio la mirada de Kate, nublada de placer, momentos más tarde…

Se acurrucaron uno en brazos del otro y no se durmieron en seguida, pero se mantuvieron en silencio, disfrutando de todo lo que les estaba ocurriendo, finalmente.

Kate suspiró y hundió su nariz en el cuello de Rick, que la acomodó mejor en sus brazos y recién allí, luego de murmurar en su oído lo hermoso que todo había sido, fueron quedándose dormidos…

* * *

Rick se despertó de golpe, sintiendo su ausencia. Era increíble lo rápido que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a tenerla cerca. La vio de espaldas, mirando por la ventana el amanecer y se acercó en silencio.

Ella no se sobresaltó, aunque no lo había escuchado, presintió su presencia…

Rick besó su cuello primero con ternura, pero luego, cuando sus manos se deslizaron por la cintura, luego la cadera y ascendieron hasta el pecho de Kate, las cosas se volvieron más intensas.

Kate intentó girar para abrazarlo, pero él no se lo permitió y acercó sus labios a su oído.

-¿Confías en mi?- le preguntó y ella asintió, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Rick besó su espalda con cuidado y la acarició con experiencia mientras la escuchaba suspirar.

Kate apretó los ojos cuando él testeó si estaba lista para recibirlo, deslizando sus dedos suavemente.

La atrajo hacia su cuerpo y se sentó. Kate se sentó de espaldas a él y todo se tornó borroso, solo podía ser consciente de lo que él murmuraba en su oído.

Podían haber pasado horas, minutos o segundos, no había diferencia. El tiempo se había detenido…

Kate lo escuchó decir su nombre en voz baja y sexy y estalló de placer un momento después.

Un rayo de sol entró por la ventana en el momento exacto en que él levantó su cabello y besó la parte de atrás de su cuello.

Kate cerró los ojos y sintió lágrimas luchando por salir. Rick no tardó en darse cuenta de su estado y sin desconectase de ella, la abrazó y le habló con ternura.

-Dime que no te arrepentiste de esto, amor…- pudo decir y ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, Rick… ¿cómo podría? Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan segura de algo…- le dijo y se desconectó suavemente, sentándose sobre sus piernas y apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa?

-No lo sé… quizás sea emoción… no puedo explicarlo…- dijo ella y él secó sus lágrimas.

-Para mí, esto es como un hermoso sueño… hacía mucho tiempo que necesitaba sentirte así, toda mía…

-Lo sé… a mí me pasaba lo mismo…- reconoció ella.

-Bien… ¿qué tal si desayunamos?- dijo él y ella hizo una mueca.

-Mmm… tengo sueño…- dijo y arrugó la nariz.

-Bueno… pero en algún momento tendremos que comer… y salir a hacer nuestro trabajo… ¿recuerdas?

-Sí…- dijo ella con algo de fastidio.

-Pero, veamos el lado positivo… ahora será más relajado, no tendremos que fingir más…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Como si alguna vez hubiéramos fingido realmente…- dijo ella y alzó la ceja.

-Siempre supe que en realidad todo este jueguito había sido porque querías propasarte conmigo…- dijo él y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Castle…- dijo y él se puso serio- te estás abusando porque en este momento todo lo que puedo hacer es pensar en cuándo volveremos a hacer el amor… pero te juro que en cuanto se me pasen un poco las ganas, te demostraré cuan controlada puedo ser…- dijo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Bromeas? Haces tres años que me lo demuestras a diario… basta de control, basta de fingir… empezar el año así, entregados uno al otro fue la idea más maravillosa que pudiste tener… ahora, detective, resolvamos el caso, volvamos a casa y dediquémonos a vivir la vida… juntos…- dijo él y ella suspiró. Su resolución tambaleó un instante, de pronto se había visto casada con él y criando hijos… ¿cuándo había pasado tanto tiempo?

Kate no dudaba de que deseaba estar con Rick, pero sentía que no quería quemar ni una sola etapa… aunque quizás él estaba exagerando un poco, por todo lo que había sucedido esa noche…

Rick pudo percibir la sombra de la duda en sus ojos y por un momento se paralizó. Luego se dio cuenta de que quizás había hablado de más y sonrió, primero lo primero, resolver el caso…

* * *

**Gracias por seguir esta historia. Se los había prometido y la seguí, ahora, a enfocarme en los viejos y nuevos proyectos...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Kate abrió la boca y tomó una frutilla que él le daba para comer y lo vio sonreír.

-¿Qué?- le dijo algo avergonzada, cuando se dejaba llevar, se sentía algo tonta, aunque no en el mal sentido.

-Estoy feliz... es todo… me gusta mirarte… me gusta no pensar en dar explicaciones cuando quiero acercarme…- dijo él y levantó la mano y acarició su cara.

-A mí también…- dijo y lo miró provocativa mientras terminaba de masticar.

-Dios… también me gusta esa mirada…- dijo él y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

-Esa mirada que significa que si no nos movemos… tendremos el cuarto round y nos olvidaremos del trabajo…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio cuando él alzó la ceja.

-Esa mirada significa que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de lo que menos tienes deseos, es de trabajar…- dijo y la besó húmedamente y ella suspiró.

Entre caricias y besos, terminaron de vestirse, ya se habían dado una larga y "cálida" ducha más temprano y salieron hacia la zona de la piscina tomados de la mano…

-Hey…- dijo Judy- vecinos… Feliz Año Nuevo…- agregó mientras los abrazaba brevemente.

-Feliz Año Nuevo…- dijo Kate y miró a Rick con complicidad…

-¿Cómo han comenzado el año?- les preguntó y Kate se sonrojó un poco.

-Mejor imposible…- dijo y sonrió.

-Juntos… felices… amándonos como nunca…- dijo Rick y abrazó a Kate que se estremeció un poco. No es que lo del amor no fuera parte del acting, pero sonaba increíble… o mejor dicho, demasiado creíble…

-Me alegra por ustedes… aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Rob y Amanda…

-Ah… sí…- dijo Kate con algo de incomodidad.

-¿Se enteraron lo que ocurrió?

-Bueno… Melody estuvo con nosotros la otra noche…- dijo Rick.

-Para mí, ellos no están bien…

-Pero… yo pensé que habían hablado…

-Otra pareja que tiene problemas… a causa de Dennis…- dijo Judy y sacudió la cabeza.

-La verdad es que no entiendo cómo puede ser…- dijo Kate.

-El se la pasa enredando las cosas y tiene suerte… a pesar de todo, nadie lo ha puesto en su lugar…

-Es que… yo lo miro y pienso… no puede ser tan malo…- dijo Kate.

-Eso dicen todas y terminan cayendo…- dijo Judy.

-Lo sé…- dijo Kate y tosió incómoda- lo que digo es que no se cómo ha podido estar con todas esas mujeres…

-Eso es otra cosa, Kate…- dijo Rick- yo insisto con que ese tipo es raro y no me parece digno de confianza…

-Exacto…- dijo Judy y se alejó un poco, sentándose en una silla a la sombra.

-¡Kate! ¡Rick!- dijo Melody y corrió a abrazarlos.

-Hey, hermosa…- dijo Rick y sonrió levantándola en sus brazos.

Rob venía con ella, caminando despacio, algo apesadumbrado.

-Hey, vecino…- dijo Kate solidaria con su estado.

-¿Cómo están?- dijo Rob algo distraído.

-Mejor que tú…- dijo Rick, no sabía por qué, pero Rob no le caía demasiado bien, sobre todo luego del comentario de Kate.

-Bueno… uno hace lo que puede…- dijo Rob con pesar.

-¿Qué tal una carrera en el agua?- dijo Rick y Melody sonrió.

Una vez que Rick y la niña se alejaron, Kate palmeó el hombro de Rob y él la miró.

-Hey… sé que probablemente no tengas intenciones de hablar, pero si necesitas algo, puedes contar conmigo…

-Gracias…- dijo él- y gracias por cuidar a Melody… se quedó encantada de estar con ustedes, especialmente contigo… ella conocía un poco más a Rick… pero dese el otro día que cada vez que se mira al espejo, dice que quiere parecerse a ti…

-Es una niña preciosa y se portó muy bien…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Gracias…- dijo y sonrió con algo de pesar.

-¿Amy?

-Se quedó adentro… y yo también lo hubiese hecho… pero me dio lástima que la niña se perdiera de estar aquí…

-Si quieres podemos cuidarla y así tú puedes hablar tranquilo con Amy…

-Hay cosas que es mejor no forzar…

-Lo siento…- dijo Kate.

-Yo también…

-Quieres… ¿quieres contarme?

-No hay demasiado por contar… el otro día me dio un ataque de sinceridad… le dije a Amy que tenía algunas fantasías… y así me pagó… la ví con Dennis…

-¿Fantasías?

-Con otra mujer… no importa… solo son eso, fantasías… y ella se enojó y el mismo día la encontré con Dennis…

-Yo creo que a lo mejor fue un mal entendido…

-No lo sé… pensé que teníamos una relación de otro tipo… pero veo que ella no le da valor y encima, todas esas llamadas que recibe… siento que me oculta cosas…

-Me parece que debes estar exagerando…

-No lo creo… pero no te preocupes…- dijo y colocó una mano sobre su hombro- gracias por escucharme, Kate…

-No me agradezcas… me encantó tener a tu hija en casa… y me apena que las cosas con Amy no estén bien…

-¿Qué hay de ti y Rick?

-Nosotros estamos bien… por suerte…- dijo y lo miró jugando con Melody a la distancia.

-Me alegra mucho…- dijo y deslizó una mano y acarició su cara brevemente.

Kate lo miró a los ojos y se sintió extraña. Por alguna razón, su cuerpo se puso en alerta y unos segundos más tarde, se dio cuenta qué ocurría…

-¿Kate?- dijo Amanda que estaba al lado de ambos.

-Amy… ¿cómo estás?

-Por lo visto… no tan bien como tú…- dijo y luego sus rasgos se suavizaron- lo siento… no es contigo… Rob… no me avisaste que te ibas con la niña…

-Tampoco es que necesite una autorización firmada…- dijo Rob con fastidio.

-Chicos… mejor los dejo tranquilos para que puedan hablar…- dijo Kate y luego miró a Rob- y ya sabes… si necesitas que nos quedemos con la niña…- y no terminó, se alejó y fue a ver qué hacían Rick y Melody.

-Hey…- dijo Rick y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Todo muy raro…- dijo Kate cuando se acercó, frunciendo la nariz.

-Déjalos que hablen…- dijo Rick y no pudo evitar mirarla cuando ella se quitó el vestido que llevaba sobre el traje de baño para reunirse con él en la piscina.

Kate cerró un poco los ojos cuando la piel de su abdomen entró en contacto con el agua y cuando los abrió, se encontró con los de él, que la miraban con interés.

-Rick…- lo amonestó y él sonrió.

-Lo siento…- dijo y se acercó a ella para hablarle en el oído aprovechando que Melody jugaba en la zona baja, con algunos juguetes- es que… te miro y recuerdo todo lo de anoche y tengo ganas de…

-Lo sé… yo también… pero sabes que no es el momento…- dijo ella con algo de tristeza.

-¿Esta noche?- le dijo mientras la abrazaba un poco.

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella sonriente y besó sus labios con ternura.

Pero el romance duró poco, porque escucharon gritos y cuando se dieron vuelta para mirar, Rob y Dennis hablaban acaloradamente y Amanda trataba de calmarlos…

Rick salió de la piscina para separarlos y Kate abrazó a Melody que parecía aterrorizada.

-Hey… muchachos…- dijo Rick, empujándolos a ambos- hay una niña mirando… ¿podemos guardar la compostura?- les dijo y Dennis lo miró con rabia.

-No te quiero cerca de mi mujer… ¿oíste?- le dijo Rob con rabia.

-¿Tu mujer?- dijo riendo Dennis y Amanda lo miró con desesperación.

-Basta Dennis…- dijo llorando y Dennis sacudió la cabeza y se fue, sonriendo…

* * *

**Veremos como sigue todo esto... espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leer!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tengo que reconocer que mi nick no es casual... y también que me senté a escribir este capítulo con una amplia sonrisa. Me alegra que por lo menos nosotros, los fans, hayamos podido entregarle un premio a Stana, muy bien merecido! Y ni hablar del tercer premio seguido para este show que lo único que me trae, son alegrías!  
**

**Dicho esto, disfruten! **

**Capítulo 16**

Kate acompañó a Amanda a su casa para que tomara un vaso de agua. Tenían gustos parecidos en decoración y aunque Kate estaba aún un poco incómoda por lo que había ocurrido, no pudo evitar notar una foto de Amanda y Rob, recién casados en una esquina…

-¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó con sinceridad, estaba preocupada.

-¿Qué puedo decirte?- dijo Amanda con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno… están pasando una crisis bastante grande… pero…

-Kate… dime qué estuviste hablando con Rob…

-Bueno, nada… él me agradeció que cuidáramos a la niña… y luego le ofrecí que nos podríamos quedar con ella para que ustedes pudiesen hablar…

-Pero… yo lo ví… te acariciaba…

-Amy… yo no sé qué pensaste o qué pasa entre ustedes… yo solo me solidaricé con sus problemas y especialmente con esa niña… quizás fue una reacción de agradecimiento…

-Kate… ¿a ti te pasan cosas con Rob?

-¿Qué?- Kate prefería no comprender lo que ocurría.

-Porque él me confesó que tenía fantasías contigo…

-Escucha…- dijo Kate algo incómoda- yo estoy pasando por mi mejor momento con Rick…

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-¿Es una broma? Cuando uno está enamorado de su pareja, lo que menos hace, es pensar en otra persona…

-¿Me dirás que no te gusta ni un poco?

-No puedo negarte que es atractivo… pero es solo una cuestión visual… además… ¿qué pasa Amy? No deberías desconfiar de él… quizás te dijo eso para hacerte sentir celosa… te puedo asegurar que nunca me ha dado muestras de nada que no fuera amistoso…

-¿Y esa caricia?

-Digamos que sacada de contexto puede resultar extraña, pero yo la tomé como un gesto de agradecimiento… nada más…

-Bien…

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué pasó con Dennis?

-Ah… no… nada… tú viste como es…

-Sí… lo ví… ¿acaso te… acercaste a él cuando sentiste celos?- le preguntó con cautela.

-Kate… yo conozco a Dennis desde hace tiempo… Rob no lo sabe… y no me interesa que se entere…

-Pero… ¿qué tiene de malo?

-Es una larga historia… no importa ahora… supongo que tendré que trabajar para ganarme la confianza de Rob otra vez…

-Tienes mi apoyo si lo necesitas…- dijo Kate y trató de sonreír.

-Gracias…- dijo Amanda.

* * *

Cuando Kate se reunió con Rick un rato más tarde, Rob jugaba con la niña en la piscina y Judy se mantenía algo distante, observando todo sin hacer comentarios…

-¿Todo en orden?- preguntó Rick con curiosidad.

-Sí… creo que sí…- Kate estaba pensativa, atando cabos.

-¿Pasó algo?

-No… bueno, sí…- Kate pensó en contarle a Rick lo de las fantasías de Rob pero se calló, no lo consideró oportuno- de todo lo que hablé con Amanda, lo único importante es que ella tuvo una relación previa con Dennis…- dijo en voz baja y Rick abrió los ojos.

-¿Bromeas?

-No sé si fue algo sentimental, pero según ella, lo conoce desde hace tiempo y Rob no lo sabe…

-No puedo creerlo… ¿qué les pasa a todas aquí? Dime que no te encontraré en nuestra casa, besándote con Dennis un día de estos…

-¿Nuestra casa?- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Estamos casados… ¿o no?- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

-Mmmm… sí…

-Bien… es nuestra casa, entonces…

-Descuida… no podría estar con nadie más…- le dijo sonriente.

-Sacando a Josh…- dijo con algo de tristeza él.

-¿Cómo tengo que hacer para que entiendas que no estoy más con él? Lo de Josh ya terminó… yo quiero estar contigo…- dijo ella con algo de tristeza, le fastidiaba que él siguiera desconfiando.

-Lo siento… todo esto es muy nuevo y encima el trabajo, mezclándose… lo siento…- dijo él.

-Bien… - dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza- tengamos en claro que pediré que investiguen esa relación previa entre Amanda y Dennis…

-Es cierto…- dijo él y la tomó de la cintura, posesivamente- ¿qué tal un baño para quitarnos todos los químicos de la piscina?

Kate se mordió el labio, provocativa.

-No creo estar en condiciones de negarme a nada, sr. Castle…- dijo ella y él alzó ambas cejas con interés.

-¿Sabías que soy escritor?

-¿A qué viene eso?

-A que tengo una imaginación frondosa… ¿tienes idea de todo lo que pensé luego de ese comentario?

-¿Vamos a bañarnos o no?- dijo ella divertida.

-Por favor…- dijo y cuando iban a desaparecer, Rob la llamó a Kate y Rick besó sus labios y le habló al oído.

-Te espero en casa, con el agua a punto…- y ella suspiró sonriente.

Rick caminó hacia la casa y Rob se acercó a Kate con una sonrisa triste.

-Quería disculparme por lo que les hicimos pasar hoy…

-No te preocupes…- dijo ella.

-Realmente fue algo feo…

-Sobre todo para la niña… tienen que cuidarla… yo sé que a veces, la ira gana terreno… pero no dudes de que Amy te adora, Rob…

-Kate…- dijo y miró sus labios y Kate sintió que quería salir corriendo.

-Rob…- dijo incómoda.

-Necesito… necesito que me ayudes… me gustaría que hables con Amy… quiero saber si realmente tiene algo con Dennis…

-Y… ¿qué te hace pensar que yo podría sacarle información?

-¿Acaso no son amigas?

-Bueno, sí… nos llevamos bien… pero ella desconfía de mí… dice que tú me miras… distinto…

-Kate…- dijo y se acercó casi imperceptiblemente.

-No, Rob… no te confundas conmigo… yo estoy siendo amable porque ambos e incluso la niña me caen bien…

-Lo sé… sé que soy yo… pero no puedo negar que me está pasando algo… y… bueno… ya que te enteraste, no me gustaría que te alejaras…

-Escucha…- dijo y él colocó una mano sobre su hombro- Rob… si tú no quieres que me aleje, entonces deberías conservar algo de distancia… lo siento, pero más allá de que sería algo horrible de hacerle a nuestras parejas… yo estoy enamorada de Rick y lamentablemente…

-Está bien… no te preocupes… olvídate de eso…- dijo y apretó su hombro y luego la dejó.

-Olvidado…- dijo y sonrió con algo de alivio, aunque seguiría alerta- si puedo averiguar algo, te aviso…- dijo y levantó la mano para saludarlo y se fue.

* * *

Cuando Kate entró a su casa, escuchó música suave y al llegar a la habitación, todo estaba a oscuras. Kate se quitó el vestido y luego el traje de baño y caminó en la oscuridad hacia el baño...

Las manos de Rick la atraparon cuando estaba por entrar al baño.

-Mmm…- dijo con la nariz y la boca sumergidas en el cuello- Dios, ¡cómo te extrañé!

-Yo también…- dijo ella en voz baja, cargada de excitación.

-¿Qué quería Rob?- dijo y ella suspiró.

-Nada… después te cuento…- dijo ella y lo besó efusivamente para que se olvidara del tema…

* * *

**Se complican un poco las cosas... espero que les siga gustando. Gracias por seguirme!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Kate rió histéricamente cuando Rick volvió a deslizar sus dedos por su cuello hacia abajo, delineado su columna. Habían estado en la cama durante siglos, desde que habían llegado la noche anterior de la piscina. Habían comido, habían dormido poco y lógicamente se habían entregado uno al otro hasta quedar exhaustos.

Pero Kate también había tenido tiempo para comunicarse con sus compañeros, y les habían pedido que investigaran a Rob y Amanda.

Rick se inclinó sobre Kate y la miró a los ojos, sonriente.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella.

-Nada… no puedo creer que tú y yo estemos así… - dijo él y ella alzó la ceja.

-Pues… créelo…

-Lo intento… - dijo él y la hizo rodar para colocarse sobre ella.

-¿No puedes?- le dijo y se mordió el labio provocativa.

-¿Acaso tienes idea lo que haces?

-No…- dijo ella y él la besó intensamente mientras cerraba los ojos al sentirse parte de ella.

-Mmm…- jadeó ella y sonrió cuando él separó la boca de la de ella, satisfecho.

-Mmm, qué, detective?- le dijo él sin moverse, adoraba mirarla y descubrir todas las pequeñas reacciones en su cara.

-Mmmm…- acentuó el jadeo ella- cómo me gusta esto…- dijo y él sonrió.

-Bien… a mí también…- dijo él y cuando apenas comenzaba a moverse, el celular de Kate comenzó a sonar. Rick se detuvo en seco y cuando Kate vio que se trataba de Ryan, él suspiró y la dejó en libertad para que pudiera atender la llamada.

-Beckett…- dijo Kate tratando de no sonar excitada, como estaba…

-Hey, Beckett… ¿estabas ocupada?- le dijo Ryan y Kate se mordió el labio mientras Rick sacudía la cabeza.

-No… para nada…- logró decir- dime…

-Estuve averiguando sobre esos vecinos… hay algo raro…

-Dime... ¿qué hay de raro?

-Robert Jones, alias Rob tiene antecedentes, pero menores… solo tuvo un par de entradas por riñas callejeras y fue acusado de robo, pero no pudo probarse, el tema es Amanda… su esposa… no tiene nada… no hay registro de ella, es como si no hubiese existido hasta hace 5 años…

-Desde que está con Rob…

-Y estos cinco años no tuvo demasiado movimiento…

-Bien… lo tendré en cuenta… ella dice que conoce al otro tipo, Dennis Michaels desde hace tiempo… investiga ahí…

-Pero es como te digo… no existió…

-Debe tener identidad falsa, entonces… pero ¿por qué?

-¿Puedes tomarle una foto y me la envías?

-Haré lo posible… pero no es fácil… ya veré como me las ingenio para eso y para sacarle información… gracias Ryan…- dijo y cortó.

-Creo que es tarde para pensar en qué estábamos, ¿verdad?

-Un poco…- dijo ella y besó sus labios.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Rob no tiene antecedentes… bueno, sí, pero son menores… el tema es Amanda… no hay registro anterior de ella… solo desde hace 5 años…

-Identidad falsa…

-Sí… eso pensé, pero no entiendo por qué…

-Debemos investigarlo…

-Rick… necesito… quiero decirte algo… no me gustaría que te enteres en un momento en el que no puedo darte las explicaciones del caso…

-Me estás asustando, Kate…- dijo él serio.

-Cuando hablé con Amanda ayer, me dijo que habían discutido porque él estaba con otra mujer, o algo así…

-Ops… ¿y te admitió lo de Dennis?

-No del todo… me dijo que lo conocía de antes, nada más…

-Sí, recuerdo que me lo contaste…

-Lo que no te conté, fue lo que me dijo Rob cuando me quedé ayer…

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que le había confesado a Amanda que tenía fantasías con otra mujer y que por eso ella se había desquitado con Dennis…

-Pero hay algo más… tiene que haber algo más…

-Por supuesto… Amanda me dijo que esa mujer… era yo…

-¿Qué?- dijo Rick sin comprender.

-Rob le confesó a Amanda que tiene fantasías conmigo…

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Matarlo?

-No, Rick… por eso no te lo conté… lo peor es que Rob me lo confesó ayer…

-¿Así sin más?

-No… él me pidió ayuda y yo le dí a entender que no podría hablar con Amy porque ella me había dicho que él me miraba distinto…

-Y entonces lo reconoció…

-Sí… pero le dejé en claro que no era recíproco… que yo estaba enamorada de ti… y…

-¿Estás enamorada de mí?- le preguntó él sonriente.

-¿Te caben dudas?

-No… pero es bueno escucharlo…- dijo él.

-Estoy muy enamorada de ti…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Te dije que Rob me cae muy mal?

-Lo siento, Rick… sé que es feo… y aún es peor lo que voy a pedirte…

-Entonces no me lo pidas…- dijo él.

-Es que… no se me ocurre otra forma y tengo que aprovechar que él está dispuesto a que yo me acerque…

-¿Quieres que te deje acercarte a él, aún sabiendo lo que le pasa contigo? Yo no soy tu dueño, Kate… pero sufriría mucho…

-Lo sé… yo no voy a ir lejos con él… solo lo necesario para sacarle algo de información… tengo que sacar algo de todo esto…

-Pero…

-Por favor, Rick… confía en mi… yo te prometo que cuando sepamos lo que pasa, no quedará nada por hacer aquí y podremos volver a casa…- dijo ella y él suspiró.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?

-Supongo que mejor te quedas hoy… y yo tendré oportunidad de verlo… y hablar con él…

-Creo que iré a ver a Alexis… prefiero no intentar mirarte por la ventana y verte flirteando con él…

-Te prometo que esta noche dormiremos abrazados… yo solo te quiero a ti, Rick…

-Voy a extrañarte…- le dijo él algo triste.

-Yo también… escucha… hagamos algo especial esta noche… te esperaré con la comida… ¿te parece?

-Me encanta la idea… solo asegúrate de terminar temprano con "tus cosas"…

* * *

Muy a su pesar, Rick la dejó allí y fue a visitar a Alexis. Prefirió no pensar… y Kate trató de que todo fuera lo más rápido posible y tuvo suerte, porque cuando salió, lo vio en la piscina, nadando, solo…

Kate se acercó despacio y cuando él salió a la superficie, se quitó el vestido y lo dejó caer, sabiendo que él la miraba…

Rob sintió que la boca se le secaba cuando la vio entrar en la piscina, con sus ojos clavados en su cuerpo, ¿provocándolo?

-Vecino…- dijo Kate en voz baja… y sonrió.

-Hey…- dijo él y se acercó un poco a ella- ¿y Rick?

-Tenía algunos trámites que hacer? ¿Amy?

-Fue a su consulta médica con Melody…

-¿Pasó algo?

-Control…- dijo él y Kate sonrió.

-¿Cómo están las cosas?

-Igual… no creo que haya cambiado nada…

-Lo siento…- dijo Kate y lo miró de cerca.

-Yo también… no te preocupes…- dijo y la miró con intensidad.

-Rob…

-Lo sé… estás muy enamorada de Rick…- le dijo.

-Es cierto… pero me importas… no sé qué me pasa contigo… pero necesito saber que estás bien…- dijo y él deslizó una mano y acarició su cara.

-Gracias…- dijo él en voz baja y Kate sonrió.

-Escucha… ¿quieres tomar un café en casa? Quiero decir… si seguimos aquí, alguien nos verá y será peor…te diré qué haremos... saldré primero y en un rato te espero…- le dijo y él la miró salir, no estaba seguro de lo que ocurría, pero no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad…

* * *

**A todos los que en este momento quieren matarme, les aseguro que Kate tiene muy en claro lo que siente y que no irá "más allá" con Rob... nos vemos muy pronto!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Kate entró a su casa y se cambió rápidamente. No se quiso vestir con algo provocativo para no desafiar a su suerte. Total, ya había conseguido que Rob se interesara lo suficiente.

Mientras acomodaba sus cosas y preparaba café, encontró una remera de Rick y no pudo evitar sumergir su nariz en ella para dejarla impregnada del perfume de él. Parecía ridículo, pero ya lo extrañaba y el hecho de todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Rob, tampoco ayudaba…

Cuando pudo dejar la remera a un lado y enfocarse en lo que hablaría con Rob, escuchó el timbre.

Se apresuró a abrir la puerta, no quería que nadie lo viera entrar en su casa…

Rob le sonrió al entrar y la siguió hasta el living… Kate fue hasta la cocina y sirvió las dos tazas de café, y cuando se sentó, advirtió que él la miraba con intención…

-De verdad me tienes intrigado, Kate…- dijo él.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- quiso no comprender ella.

-No lo sé… tanta explicación de que estás enamorada de tu marido y en la primera oportunidad que tienes de estar sola me invitas a tu casa…

-Siento que lo hayas malinterpretado…- dijo ella algo incómoda- yo solo quise que pudiéramos charlar tranquilos… si alguien nos ve, pensará cosas que no son… y de verdad, como te dije hace un rato… yo quiero que estés bien…

-Lo entiendo…- dijo él- pero la verdad es que no puedo evitar comenzar a fantasear… siento que hay una conexión especial entre nosotros… desde el primer día…- le dijo mirándola con intensidad.

-Bueno… tengo que admitir que si me pasa lo que acabo de decirte, es porque de alguna manera, me pasan cosas parecidas… pero además de recordar que amo a mi marido, me acuerdo de tu hija… y también de tu esposa, Rob…

-Ellos no tienen por qué enterarse…- dijo y puso una mano sobre su rodilla.

Kate sintió que las cosas iban demasiado rápido y que era poco y nada lo que había averiguado.

-Rob…- dijo Kate en voz baja- ¿por qué no charlamos un poco? Después podemos ver si la situación nos lleva a algo más…- sugirió, perdido por perdido.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- dijo él y se acercó un poco más.

-Quizás te parezca una tontería… pero ¿cómo se conocieron tú y Amy?

-Bueno… en un bar… ella estaba sola… medio borracha… yo la ví, me gustó… pero cuando me acerqué, la ví llorar… nunca me contó demasiado sobre su pasado, pero me enamoré de ella al instante… y ella de mí… y al poco tiempo nos casamos… y tuvimos a Melody…

-¿Dices que no te contó mucho sobre su pasado? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… a veces creo que preferiría no saber… no creas que soy un santo, pero se me ocurre que ella tuvo una vida complicada…

-¿Complicada?

-Tiene varias marcas en el cuerpo… no quiso contarme quién o qué se las hizo, pero parecen quemaduras…

-¿Cómo puedes estar con alguien de quién no sabes nada?

-Bueno… en su momento, ella me dijo que quería dejar su pasado atrás… que quería convertirse en una mujer nueva y que yo la estaba ayudando…

-Y estabas enamorado de ella…

-Por supuesto…

-Entiendo…

-¿Puedo preguntar yo ahora?

-Adelante…- dijo Kate.

-¿Rick es tu tipo de hombre?

-No es que tenga un tipo de hombre… pero él es increíble… siento que las piernas se me aflojan cada vez que me mira…

-Es afortunado…- dijo y se acercó un poco más.

-Rob… no mezclemos las cosas…

-Eso es imposible, Kate… estoy queriendo acercarme desde hace siglos…

-Solo hace un par de semanas que nos conocemos…

-Para mí fue una eternidad…

-Lo siento…

-¿Por qué no probamos?- dijo e intentó acariciar su cara pero ella se apartó suavemente.

-Es que… si yo no fuera feliz, créeme que quizás lo intentaría… pero no quiero echar todo a perder, Rob… me caes bien…

-Tú a mí… me vuelves loco…- dijo y se inclinó hacia adelante, buscando sus labios.

-No, Rob… no hagas que me arrepienta… yo solo quiero que seamos amigos…

Rob suspiró y se alejó.

-De verdad no te entiendo, Kate… Yo no suelo equivocarme cuando una mujer me seduce y tú lo hiciste hoy… en la piscina…

-No fue a propósito…

-¿Estás segura? ¿O quizás te gusta la idea de que esté muerto por ti?

-Tú solo me confesaste que tenías algunas fantasías… yo creo que puedo con eso… es decir… solo me hace sentirme algo incómoda… pero si me dices que te vuelvo loco… eso ya es otra cosa…

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya…- dijo y tomó lo que quedaba del café- no quiero seguir confundiéndome… lamento que no estemos en la misma página…- dijo y se sintió perdido en sus ojos.

-Yo también lo siento…- dijo y cuando iba a acompañarlo a la puerta, Rick entró y se quedó una milésima de segundo mirándolos sin comprender.

-Hey… amor…- y luego miró a Rob- ¿pasó algo?- dijo tratando de no pensar.

-No, nada… solo… charlábamos un rato…- dijo Kate y trató de sonreír.

-Nos vemos…- dijo Rob y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- dijo Rick achicando los ojos.

-Bueno…- dijo Kate y se acercó a él- te dije que intentaría sacarle información…

-Pensé que sería en la piscina… no aquí, estando los dos solos…

-Rick…

-No, en serio, Kate… ese tipo fantasea contigo…

-Pero yo fantaseo contigo…- dijo ella y se colocó en puntas de pie para besar sus labios.

-Kate…

-Este es mi trabajo, Rick… y no es la primera vez que tengo que fingir un poco para poder sacarle información a alguien… estábamos solos en la piscina… pensé que si alguien nos veía, sería peor…

-Y me dirás que el hecho de haberlo traído aquí no fue aún peor…

-No… porque yo vine primero y él apareció después…

-Entonces fue una cita…

-Lo traje para hablar…

-¿El lo sabía?- dijo Rick algo molesto.

-Bueno… él se confundió un poco… pero yo lo mantuve a raya… y a pesar de todo… quiero que sepas que nunca entró en mis planes que las cosas fuesen más allá… quizás en otro momento me hubiese arriesgado pero no ahora… ¿y sabes por qué?

-No…

-Porque me importas y también me importa esto que tenemos… y quizás él es lindo y musculoso, pero a mí no me importa porque yo, estoy enamorada de ti… entiéndelo…

-¿Mucho?

-Todo lo que se puede estar…- dijo y lo abrazó.

Rick sumergió su nariz en su cabello y suspiró.

-Te diré que haremos…- dijo ella luego de un buen rato de silencio y separando un poco la cara de su pecho.

-¿Qué?

-Nos quedaremos en casa todo el día…

-¿En casa?

-¿Prefieres que sea en la cama?- dijo y alzó la ceja con interés.

-Mmm… no lo sé…

-Bueno… entonces creo que me iré a hacer sociales…- dijo algo ofendida ella.

-Vamos a la cama, ya…- dijo él cuando ella giraba sobre sus talones para irse.

-Y después cocinaremos algo rico para cenar… ¿me ayudarás?

-Mmm… cocinar es muy estimulante…

-Por eso…- dijo y sonrió cuando él la tomó de la cintura y caminó detrás de ella, conduciéndola a la habitación…

Kate cerró los ojos cuando sintió las caricias de Rick. Ya se había acostumbrado a eso. Tanto que le resultaba casi un vicio, pero hasta donde sabía, era un vicio saludable.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se sumergieron uno en el cuerpo de otro y luego, abrazados y acariciándose con ternura, Rick le contó que había hablado con Alexis… le había contado que ellos estaban intentando algo… y Kate, luego de la sorpresa, se sintió feliz…

Rick se quedó pensativo un momento. No le había gustado para nada lo que había sucedido con Rob. Pero, a pesar de todo, no tenía argumentos para estar celoso… y muy en el fondo, comprendía a su vecino. A él también le había ocurrido eso con Kate. Desde que la había conocido, no había podido quitársela de la cabeza…

* * *

**A pesar de la insistencia de Rob, aquí no ha pasado nada... espero que les haya gustado... seguiré pronto! ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Rick abrió los ojos y se puso serio cuando no vio a Kate durmiendo a su lado. Sabía que todo estaba bien, pero no podía evitar pensar en que si ella no se había quedado ahí con él, era porque algo le ocurría.

Se levantó con cuidado y la vio acurrucada en el sillón, abrazada a sus piernas.

-Hey…- dijo y ella levantó la vista para mirarlo y sonrió.

-Hey… siento que te hayas despertado… no quería interrumpir tu sueño…

-No te preocupes… estoy bien… ¿qué hay de ti? ¿No podías dormir?

-No… tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza…- dijo ella y sacudió todas las ideas que se agolpaban en su cerebro.

-No te preocupes, imagino que no estamos lejos de descubrir lo que sucedió aquí… y podremos volver a casa…

-A veces creo que estaremos aquí toda la vida…

-Por mí… a pesar de que estamos fingiendo todo el tiempo… yo podría quedarme toda la vida… si te tuviese a mi lado, claro…

-Lo sé… pero me estoy cansando de fingir algo que no es…

-¿Te refieres a ser una pareja?- dijo él sin comprender.

-Eso es lo único que no fingimos…- dijo y sonrió.

-Kate…- dijo y se sentó a su lado, acariciando suavemente sus piernas.

-En serio, Rick… me encariñé con Melody… y seguramente tendrá problemas graves… tengo la intuición que sus padres tienen algo que ver con todo esto… además está el tema de Rob… toda esa maniobra para sacarle información… sé que es mi trabajo y he hecho cosas peores… pero me siento sucia…

-Pero… no hiciste nada malo…

-Solo lo provoqué un poco para asegurarme que viniera…

-Y después lo dejaste con las ganas…- dijo Rick y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-Por supuesto que nada…- dijo él- pero te diría que casi lo comprendo…

-No me digas eso, Rick… ¿crees que algo de lo que compartimos nosotros tiene que ver con lo que pasó hoy con Rob?

-No… espero que no…

-Es que no es así…

-Está bien, Kate… no te pongas nerviosa… ¿por qué no vamos a la cama y te hago algunos masajes así te relajas y de paso nos abrazamos un poco?

-Si me lo pides así, no tengo mucha oportunidad de negarme…

Kate se levantó y lo tomó de la mano. Caminaron juntos hacia la habitación y cuando llegaron, él la tomó en sus brazos y la apretó, aprovechando la diferencia de estatura porque ella estaba descalza.

Y mientras Rick la masajeaba suavemente, se fue quedando dormida.

Rick la observó dormir un rato y deseó que toda esa misión se terminara pronto. Realmente quería volver a casa con ella y dedicarse a vivir la relación como ambos se merecían…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kate se despertó cuando él estaba terminando de desayunar. Lo miró rascándose la cabeza, todavía adormilada y Rick le sonrió con ternura.

-Buenos días… espero que hayas descansado…- dijo y le extendió una taza de café.

-Por suerte pude hacerlo…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Tienes algo planeado?

-Creo que iré a visitar a Lanie… digamos que estoy un poco saturada del caso…

-Me parece bien… la pondrás al tanto de nuestra relación, ¿verdad?

-En realidad, creo que se lo merece… ha estado insistiéndome contigo desde el principio.

-¿En serio?- dijo Rick y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Tú qué harás?

-Me encantaría decirte que te acompañaré… pero creo que me quedaré aquí… alguien tiene que vigilar a toda esta gente, no me gustaría que pase algo importante y nosotros no estemos…

-¿Me llamarás cualquier cosa que pase?

-Por supuesto… ¿y si no pasa nada, y solo quiero escuchar tu voz, puedo llamarte?

-Me encantaría que lo hagas…- dijo ella y besó sus labios.

Kate se fue a ver a Lanie y Rick decidió que leería el diario al lado de la piscina. Estuvo solo un buen rato y cuando comenzaba a preguntarse por qué no había acompañado a Kate, vio a Sofía y Michael, que lo saludaron de lejos. Rick no les prestó demasiada atención, sabía que ellos probablemente no tuviesen nada que ver con lo que ocurría. Pero un rato más tarde, vio salir de su casa a Amanda con la niña, que corrió a saludarlo.

Amanda no se acercó a él, se sentó cerca de Sofía, en actitud de estar contándole un secreto, mientras Michael nadaba en la piscina.

Rick prestó atención y las vio de alguna manera, intercambiar opiniones. Luego de un rato, Amanda se acercó a donde estaba él, conversando con la niña y lo saludó.

-Hey, vecino…- dijo con fingido buen humor.

-Amanda…- dijo Rick y le hizo una reverencia respetuosa.

-¿Tu mujer?

-Tuvo cosas que hacer…

-¡Qué casualidad! Mi marido también…

-Disculpa… no te entiendo…

-Vamos, Rick… no me digas que no te diste cuenta…- dijo Amanda con fastidio.

-¿Darme cuenta?

-¿Acaso no sabes que ellos se encuentran en tu casa, cuando tú no estás?

-Tu marido estaba en casa cuando llegué ayer… estaba sentado en el sillón, tomando café…

-Oh, por favor, Rick… mi marido fantasea con tu mujer… no se si no lo sabías…

-Algo había oído… pero no me preocupa… confío en Kate…

-Allá tú…

-¿Qué viniste a hacer? ¿Quieres originar un problema? Realmente no me gusta esto… para nada…

-A mí no me gusta que tu mujer se meta en mis cosas…

-¿En qué cosas? Amanda… yo en tu lugar, intentaría manejar a Rob… después de todo, si estando en casa contigo, él fue a tomar café con mi mujer…

-Yo no estaba en casa…

-Bien… ¿quién te dijo que él había estado con ella?

-Dennis…

-Ah… muy bien… y Dennis te merece respeto porque…- dijo él y la miró expectante.

-No es una cuestión de respeto… Dennis los vio en la piscina… hablaban muy cerca y Kate sonreía, lo seducía… tienes que abrir los ojos, Rick…

-Supongo que tendré una conversación con ella… pero quiero decirte que yo sigo pensando que aquí el que habla lo que no debe es Dennis…

-Lo conozco hace años… será perverso en algunos aspectos… pero confío en él…

-¿Y Rob? ¿Qué piensa él de tu relación anterior con Dennis?

Amanda se levantó y tomó a Melody que se quejó porque quería seguir jugando con Rick y desapareció.

Rick sintió una punzada de celos por saber que tanto Kate como Rob no estaban en sus casas y que Amanda sospechaba que estaban juntos.

Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Kate.

-Hey…- dijo una voz dulce del otro lado.

-Hey…- dijo él y entrecerró los ojos. La extrañaba más allá de lo normal.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó ella algo preocupada.

-Sí… me preguntaba cuando vendrías… te extraño…

-Estaré allí después del almuerzo…

-Bien… quiero que sepas que Amanda me vino a preguntar por ti… parece que Rob tampoco está en casa hoy y ella sospecha…

-Bien… gracias por avisarme…

-Kate…

-¿Sí?

-Tú no te encontrarías con Rob afuera sin decírmelo, ¿no?

-¿De verdad hace falta que te conteste eso?

-Lo siento… realmente estoy muy celoso…

-No tienes motivo…- dijo y escuchó una voz a su lado.

-Hey, chico escritor…- la voz de Lanie lo hizo sonreír.

-Dra. Parrish…- dijo Rick y sonrió.

-Me pone muy feliz enterarme de lo que sucede entre ustedes…

-A mí también me pone feliz que lo sepas…

-Portate bien, ¿estamos?

-Lo haré… ¿me pasas a Kate?

-Hey…- dijo ella todavía algo triste por la pregunta de él.

-Perdóname, amor… y por favor, vuelve pronto…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Lo haré…- le dijo y suspiró ni bien cortó la comunicación.

Lanie la miró y sacudió la cabeza.

-No puede ser que sigan torturándose allí… tienen que acelerar un poco las cosas y cerrar el caso…- dijo Lanie.

-Lo sé, amiga… créeme…- dijo mordiéndose el labio con frustración…

* * *

**Veremos como sigue esto... las cosas están confusas, lo sé... y Kate y Rick están muy cansados de todo ese trabajo... nos vemos en el próximo!**


End file.
